The Dawn of Forgiveness (final draft)
by EdwardandAliceLover9
Summary: When Edward abandons Bella in the woods, her life came to an end. After a violent transformation, Bella is left to pick up the pieces of herself and forget Edward. But now the Cullen's are coming back. Will she be able to forgive them? Should she forgive them after all they've done to her?
1. The start of something new (B's pov)

_**(Author's note: I read through this…and it totally sucks… but, I'll post it again So, this is my third time posting this. I finally have a plot in mind. Lol. I changed a bunch of things. It should make a hell of a lot more sense this time. As always, Stephanie Meyer owns twilight…and I like reviews.)**_

(Bella's point of view)

I started screaming. He was gone…I…I…he didn't love me. Everyone was gone. I felt as if I were just rammed into by a wrecking ball. And every time it hit, I only felt worse, and worse. I fell to my knees, and gripped large tuffs of hair between my knuckles. It felt like I was trying to rip it from my scalp. I was almost literally coming apart at the seams. Sobs overtook my form. I was shaking from head to toe. Then, I lost consciousness.

When I awoke, someone was standing above me. I gasped and scampered back against a tree.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Asked a high-pitched and wild feline voice.

My eyes went wide. Then I narrowed them in an attempt to see who was staring intently at me. Surprise quickly changed to fear when I saw the wildly tangled, bright orange hair. I gulped. So Victoria had found me.

"V-…Victoria?" I barely breathed.

"No." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"It's the tooth fairy, what do you think?" She asked in heavy sarcasm.

I didn't respond.

"You know, I've been waiting to kill you for quite some months now….but, you'd love that, huh?" She asked her voice suspiciously polite.

Her eyes grew darker, and her expression became furious. "Well, you pathetic little human," She sneered at me. "To damn bad."

"You are going to feel all the pain I felt when James was killed."

"You are going to beg for death, but I still won't give it." She laughed emotionlessly at the end. Then she approached me, smiling in anticipation. I cowered against the tree; whimpering a bit. She only snickered. I closed my eyes, and waited for the obvious torture she planned to inflict on me.

_No! _My mind screamed. _I don't want this! Not from her! Not like this!_

It was too late, I knew it. Her approach was inaudible, but the next thing I knew, I had been flung against a tree.

She definitely took her sweet ass time. I'll give her that. She made sure every bone in my body was broken. Yet, she kept my heart beating so I could endure even more pain. She was ecstatic at my every scream. She loved the sound that my bones made, when she snapped them. She was thoroughly pleased by my pain. Finally, when she was finished with her torture session, she bit me. She only injected a small amount of venom, so, I was burning in hell for 5 days. The pain was so unendurable. I suppose she figured that I should live forever without my true love…..because she had. She left me after that one bite.

I was glad that I had asked Emmett-I winced at the thought-about how vampires hunt. I let my instincts take over. I was able to track down a grizzly, and some buffalo.

After that, I knew I had to get out of forks. I took my chances. I ran to Charlie's place and packed my things. I breathed a sigh. I walked silently into my father's room. He looked so…worried, and upset. He had bags under his eyes. My eyes pricked with unshed tears. I choked back a sob. I kissed the top of his head, and left, for forever.

I suddenly realized that I was broke. I made a quick side trip to the Cullen's-wince-house. Then, I left once I had $96,000 in cash. I knew it still hurt to think of them, but in my 5 day period of hell…I had time to think. I was so angry at the Cullen's for what they did to me. I never wanted to return to this place. I never wanted to see them again.

I made my way to Denali. Once I got there, I had to hunt. I was lucky enough to find a polar bear. That's when Elezar, Tanya, and Kate found me. They immediately took a defensive pose. I knew that they were frightened by my red eyes. I had to explain. I was glad when there postures, and expressions softened, when I finished my story. They told me that they didn't know where Carlisle's family was. Not that I cared, still I was glad that they wouldn't come. Even though these were the cousins of the Cullen's, I needed to be taught how to live. I decided to stay in Denali for a few months. I grew extremely close to them. Elezar and Carmen were like second parents to me. Tanya, Kate, and Irina were like awesome sisters. Laurent, Garrett, and Stuart were like very protective and great brothers. Elezar and Kate helped me develop my powers. I figured out that I had an unexplainable gift. I had a mental shield; it was able to block any power that took place inside the mind. I was able to extend over a large area with my shield. Within that shield came the ability to reflect and obtain any powers used against me.

I was very happy. I felt like I finally belonged…Like I had a place in the world that I never seemed to fit into.

Then, about a month after staying with them, I oddly started to have a few human qualities. I suddenly needed to sleep. My eating patterns changed, though I still drank blood. I gained weight rapidly; a little too rapidly. Elezar figured out that I was pregnant. It took a month to have my four children. Renesmee, Carlie Swan. She was born first. Second, was; Jazem, Masen Swan. Third; and looking exactly like her mother; Allie, Emmalie Swan. And fourth; but also looking exactly like his father; Anthony, Jake Swan. They all were extremely beautiful. They, too, had powers. Anthony shared his father's gift, mind reading. Allie shared her aunt's gift of future seeing. Jazem could control emotions and put people to sleep. Renesmee could project her thoughts to everyone, and sense when someone near. She could tell you about someone just by one whiff of their scent. When they wanted to, they could read each other's minds.

Our theory was that my gift somehow was active when I had been pregnant, and the children assumed the powers of the Cullen's. Sure, a long shot…but what else?

We were like a small, incomplete, and happy family.

(Twenty years later…)

But now, we were back in Forks. After 20 years, it really seemed distant to me. My kids, on the other hand, were anxious to be in a place where mom seemed so reluctant to go. They wondered why I so vehemently rejected returning to Forks before. I'll give them this; they have their mother's ability at perception.

"Mom, are you sure?" My youngest son, Anthony, asked me. "I mean, we would never ask you to do something that would hurt you so much. It…..hurts you, to go there, doesn't it?"

I didn't answer him. He REALLY didn't need to know just how much it hurt me. My family, all 9 members of them, were in Forks with me.

"Bye mom!" Allie called to me before rushing out the door to catch-up with her siblings. I laughed. 20 years, and I still can't get used to being called 'mom'.

"Annie!" I yelled. "We have to get to the hospital! Hurry up!" My twin sister was wasting precious time, kissing her husband from head to toe.

They growled, the scent of arousal blooming upstairs. 'OKAY!' I thought to myself. And with that, I rushed out the door before I could think of what they were doing.

It was in times like this that I was reminded of Edw- STOP! I wasn't even able to think of his name without a heap of pain drowning my body. It already felt like I was gasping for air that I didn't need. My sister knew this. Why she tried to torment me, I don't know…

I gunned the gas pedal down, and rushed to the hospital. You see, I wanted to be able to help people. I wanted to save lives. I wanted to give people what was taken from me…humanity. I loved what I did. It didn't hurt me to be around their blood. I was immune to the scent of it. My sister was SUPPOSED to be helping me. I guess today is a sick day for her. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. I guess a sick day is required. If we want to stay inconspicuous, that is. It would be a little suspicious if we were always there, never sleeping, never eating, and not a hint of exhaustion touching our forever flawless frames. Such is the life of a vampire. I could never stay in one place for too long, it would be bad if I did.

"Hello, doctor Swan." Grace, the receptionist greeted me.

"Hello, Grace, good morning. How are your children?" I asked courteously.

"Oh. They are well, thank you for asking." She said impassively.

"How are your kids?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, they are good. I just think they grew up too fast. I love them dearly." I said fervently, speaking composed half-truths.

"Yeah," She agreed, looking away. I sighed, and changed the subject.

"So, anything new?" I asked, diving into my work.

"Um…yeah…we have a new doctor coming in next week, and a pregnant patient arrived this morning. Er…she is demanding that it be you that deliver the baby. Also, she wants an epidural, but she has a crown, so it's not an option." She explained quickly.

"Okay, which room?" I asked, throwing on my lab coat.

"16, in the ER." She called to me as I walked swiftly away. I grabbed my clip-board, and walked quietly into the room.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Doctor Swan?" A voice rasped out.

"Oh. Yes, Mrs. Breedlove?" I questioned.

"Yes, um…I NEED you to deliver my baby. And, call me Shannon." She whispered, exhausted.

"Of course." I said.

"May I take a look at how far along you are?" I asked hesitantly.

"Please," She insisted, fighting a contraction.

I decided to ease her pain. "Call me Bella." I said smiling at the would-be mother.

She smiled in return.

"Is this your first child?" I asked her as I snapped my gloves to my wrists.

She nodded. "Why?" She asked, gritting her teeth.

"Yes." I answered her simply. Her eyes widened. I took advantage of her distraction and ducked under her gown. Yup, that's definitely a head. She cringed as another wave of a contraction hit. She clenched her teeth, and dug her nails into her husband's arm.

"Ow! Shan. Dammit!" He yelped.

I snickered.

She glowered at him, and said; "You! This is your entire fault! Wear a damn condom next time!" I giggled a bit. Oh, this guy had it coming to him. She screamed in pain, and said;

"You, mister, are on the couch for the next century."

I shook with silent laughter.

"Alright." He said, embarrassed and self-conscious.

"Get on with this thing." He ordered at me. I nodded, and knelt down at the end of the bed.

"Okay. Shannon, when I say push, you push. Do you understand?" I questioned, serious now.

She nodded, grimacing in pain. "Push!" I yelled.

She screamed, and gave her best. And before we knew it, she was the new mother of a baby girl.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Breedlove, you have a baby girl." I smiled.

They nodded both shedding tears of joy. I felt the need to leave them to their moment.

"Um…I'm just going to…er…go." I walked out and cleaned myself up.

"Hey Bella!" Someone called.

I turned around to see a man running towards me.

"Oh. Hey Tommy. How is it going?" I asked.

Tommy was a suck-up intern. He always came and asked me if things were right, or if I would do something the way he did. Really, he acted a lot like a golden retriever. I often imagined him with a wagging tail.

"Oh. Well, it's good. I was just wondering if…maybe…you'd like to have lunch with me?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

My eyes widened. Well, that was a surprise. I looked down, thinking my answer through. I wanted to turn him down without giving him the idea of a future mind change. I wanted him to understand.

"Tommy." I sighed. "I don't date. Plus, you know I always have lunch with my family." I told him, my eyes pleading.

"It's the only time we have together as a family. All of us are always busy. So, please, just don't. I'm not interested." Well, my cruel words did their job.

He walked away, all hopes crushed. I hated hurting people, but he had to understand. I was a monster; he could never love a monster. Plus, I didn't return the feelings. My heart already belonged to someone else. Then, as a sudden reminder, my heart ached. I think I knew how Tommy felt. He had feelings for someone who could never return those feelings. To love someone who didn't love you back….it hurt.

I gritted my teeth. I wasn't going to suffer right now; I had a family to get to. I pushed my thoughts back and flew to my Ferrari. It was a glossy blood red. I loved this car. It went fast, and was a beauty. Again, I gunned it until I was in front of the house. I pulled into the garage, and walked into the house. I gasped at the wreck. "Annabelle, Miriam Swan! Christopher Joseph Delano! Get. Down. Here Now!" I growled, furious.

"Bella," Anne started.

"No! What the hell did you do to my house?" I screamed at them.

"Uh, well, we…" Chris started.

I held up one finger, controlling my anger. "Just, clean everything up. Now." I ordered, to angry to ask nicely.

They nodded, rushing around like angry tornadoes to complete my order. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. I noticed that the wind outside died down. I must have influenced the weather. When I opened my eyes, the house was spotless. They were nowhere in sight. Good. I didn't want to kill my sister right now. I sat down on the couch, and flicked through the channels. I stopped when I hit the 300's.

There was nothing on, so I flitted to the music room. My hands flew across the piano's keys. I felt a twinge of grudging admiration for Renee's choice to put me through lessons. I played my favorite tune. Something I'd made after my kids were born. The melody weaved happily through my composition. 'Blushing Swan' was only the first song I'd composed. I wrote it for my children. I had needed a better way to express my love for them. They loved each song I played. I had even composed a song for each of my children. The melody I played now was a mixture of all of their songs. I had weaved it together to make a light and happy tune. I hummed as I played.

My mind was empty of all but Ren, Jazz, Ali, and Tony. I pictured my beautiful sons and daughters smiling. All of them were side by side. Their eyes, all warm. They were laughing with the family. Then the picture changed.

Everyone bore the intense pain I felt daily. The gift my daughter had absorbed from Alice-wince- reflected on me, and I saw an image she'd experienced and shown me just days before. I knew what it meant. The pain, the shock, the anger. I was staring balefully into a pair of eyes I thought I'd never see again. To a pair I never wanted to see again. She saw-I forced myself to think their name- The Cullen's. They were returning to Forks, and though I didn't know why…it couldn't be good.

"Mom!" Renesmee called. I flashed down the stairs. When the kids saw my worry, they got suspicious.

"What is it, mom?" Jazem asked.

"Is something wrong?" Allie asked.

Anthony's eyes just darted everywhere in the room, trying to find the trigger of my unease.

"Well," I started, taking in a deep breath. "It seems we are going to have a visitor." I said hesitantly, unsure of their reactions. I had decided on the truth because I knew they were wracking their brains, trying to discern Allie's vision.

"Who?" Anthony asked, already pledging to protect his family.

.

.


	2. Another clan? (C's pov)

**(Author's note: Thanks guys…for commenting. Twilight doesn't belong to me…I just wrote what you see below. I know a lot of things are confusing. I PROMISE it will make sense. –Cat) **

(Carlisle's point of view)

I waited.

For 20 years I waited. But Edward never got any better.

In fact, the entire family was terrible without Bella. No one was themselves.

Esme and I feel as if we have lost our daughter. Esme doesn't work on blue-prints anymore.

Emmett never made jokes anymore. He missed his sister terribly.

Alice doesn't shop anymore. It seems as if she even lost the rhythm in her step as well. She missed her sister and best friend greatly.

Jasper didn't try to take our misery away anymore. Though, he also felt guilty and terrible for attacking Bella. He also, missed Bella's irresistible happy mood.

He and Em and Alice and Rose missed their sister awfully.

Even Rosalie missed Bella a lot. She thought a large amount of Bella for worrying about keeping our secret. And Rose didn't like seeing her brother in pain.

None of us liked seeing Edward in pain. I mean, it was like the night of the living dead around here.

In our case, that might apply. Everyone's eyes were lifeless. We had truly lost our center. We weren't complete without Bella.

So, you'd think that everyone would be happy once I'd decided to return to Forks, but no, I guess not.

"What?!" Edward exclaimed, furious.

"I'm sure Bella's gone by now, Edward." Rosalie said quietly.

Edward flinched.

"No!" Alice exclaimed, glaring at Edward. "You ARE coming with us! I will drag your ass down there if I have to!" She yelled.

Esme gasped. "You were thinking of leaving?" She questioned miserably.

Edward stared at the table, his face a mask, but his eyes burning with misery. "I know the pain I've caused you all by staying. You know I don't want to do that…But, if…Bella is gone, do you really think I want to be there, with memories of her?" He said quietly, flinching at her name slightly.

That only set Alice off. "What? Don't you think we love her too? Don't you think it would hurt us to be there without her, as well? Oh! Wait! You don't! Why? Because you DON'T think!" She screamed at him.

He looked up at her, from what he would call his personal hell, and threw his head in his hands. Alice's expression softened. She darted to Edward's side. She was just in time to watch him start dry sobbing.

"I…I'm sorry." He barely managed to get out.

At least now, all of us were going TOGETHER. We were moving back into the old house. I was going to see if the hospital would allow me to resume a position as their surgeon. And, I was going to enroll the kids in Forks high again.

When we got there, we found out that we weren't the only vampires there.

Edward said that the receptionist thought we might be related to the other beautiful students. I wondered what the others were like. Edward shrugged. Hmm…a mystery then.

We had about a week before the kids started school. So, we were stuck at the house. Esme re-did the house.

She and the others had sad reminders of who was last here with us. Right now, I was in my office. I stared at my old paintings.

I remembered when Edward first brought Bella here. She liked these same paintings. I sighed. How would we live without our daughter?

"Edward?" I asked quietly. I needed to hunt, and I imagined he did too.

"Okay, sure, let's go." He responded, hearing my thoughts.

"Wait!" Emmett called. "Can Jazz and I come too?" He asked.

"Sure." I responded. And so, we headed out.

We went to the park, just going for small game today. We had split up when Edward called to us.

"Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper." He said, his voice strained with misery.

"Yeah, bro?" Emmett asked.

Edward held up a missing person's paper. It read; 'Isabella Swan, missing since September 20. If you have any information as to where this person is, or what happened to them, please call 1-800-743-9861.'

"Oh, my." I gasped.

Then Edward held up a second paper. It read; 'thank you for all your contribution. We welcome you to the funeral of the untraced disappearance of Isabella Swan. We ask that you share your consoles with the Swan family and join us in a prayer circle Wednesday, June 22, at 1:00pm.'

We all gasped again. Then read the bottom of the page. 'Isabella Swan, 9/13/1987 – 2006.' we looked to Edward. His face was completely detached. He really looked dead. I glanced at Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was on his knees, his face horror stricken. Jasper was looking at Edward, his expression unreadable. I too, felt numb. My daughter, dead. I flinched.

"Hunting trip canceled. We have to tell the others." I said my voice mechanical.

We were stiff the entire ride home. We all could feel remorse fanning off of Edward. When we pulled up outside, I sluggishly cut the engine. We trudged forward to tell the rest of the family.

Esme met us at the door. "Hello, boys, back so soon?" She asked, curious.

I silently held up the papers. She gasped in horror. Then Rose and Alice appeared at Esme's side. Their eyes skimmed over the papers. Alice cried out.

"No!" She screamed. "This can't be real!" Then she and Esme were dry sobbing in the doorway. I collected Esme into my arms. She continued to shake uncontrollably. I could feel my own shreds of control falling from my grasp. I buried my face in her hair. Then I started sobbing.

"No. Please, Edward. We can't lose you too. Please." Alice begged. I looked up. I narrowed my eyes. There was no way in hell I was going to lose my son.

"If you think, for one minute, that I will let you leave this family that way…then you have another thing coming." I spoke through my teeth.

That brought him back.

Esme looked up then. "You will NEVER do that to this family. Do you understand me, young man?" She questioned in a maternal voice that no one could deny. Not even Edward.

"Yes mom." He sighed. I could hear the fervent promise behind his sigh. Esme pulled away from my embrace, only to trap Edward in what would have been a bone crushing hug. Then everyone flashed over. All of us squeezed Edward tightly.

"Ugh. Fun time with the family." Edward said with a roll of his eyes. He got a weary laugh out of everyone.

"Bro…we DO love you. We are your family. We will do anything for you but sit around, waiting for you to go all Romeo on us." Emmett said, grinning at his overly theatrical brother.

Edward sighed.

Then Emmett started again. "Speaking of Romeo and Juliet; remember what happened? Juliet wasn't actually dead."

Then Alice began."Are you saying that Bella's not dead?" She asked her tone hopeful.

"Well! What if? And I mean if, that other vampire is Bella?" Emmett asked excitedly.

We gasped.

"Emmett that just may be the smartest thing you've ever said." Jasper said snickering. He pouted.

"Well, what if he's right? I mean, our only solution is to meet these vampires." Edward said. We gaped at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Son." I said. "That was always a solution."

"They don't have to be our enemies." Esme said happily.

"Right." Our sons said together. We glowered at them. They only laughed.

Our return to Forks was already a good decision. I smiled happily to myself.


	3. Movie Night (B's pov)

_**(Author's note: Thanks you guys for all the wonderful reviews…I need to get workin' on this story again, huh? :D Everything except the air they breath and the kids belongs to Stephanie Meyer.) **_

(Bella's point of view)

We had everything ready. The house had a huge spring cleaning party, although it was fall. I was reluctant to go to work though. I didn't want to see Carlisle Cullen. Or any of them for that matter. My only hope was that _he _wasn't with them.

But my possibility at pain was overshadowed by my love to help others. It wasn't just about me. It was about all those sick patients. They needed my help. I probably wouldn't run into Carlisle anyway.

So, here I was, chilling with the kids.

"Who's hungry?" I asked.

"I am! I am!" They said together.

"Okay, okay." I laughed out. "Hold your horses."

Then we all laughed, and flew out the front door.

We had turned it into a contest. We always fought over who had the biggest game. Of course, I like…never won.

"No way, mom. Mine is the biggest." Anthony objected after I'd insisted that mine was bigger.

"Uh, no it's not, Tony. Mine is." Renesmee exclaimed smugly.

"Ha! You call that game, sis? Check out my kill." Jazem barked out at his sister.

"Oh yeah? Well, you are about to get schooled dearest siblings of mine." Allie grunted as she dragged her kill into the clearing.

I just laughed. "Children, does it matter?" I asked calmly.

"Besides, mine IS bigger," I said with a smirk.

They groaned.

"Enough. Let's not play with our food." I ordered.

They quickly obeyed. Then we headed back to the house. We got comfortable on the couch in the family room.

"Can we watch a movie?" Ren asked.

"What movie? What's the rating?" I questioned. There were lots of new movies, and lots that came out over the past 20 years.

"It's called Twilight. The rating is pg-13." She said innocently.

_**(Author's note: I don't know why I did this…but reading through it again…well, I'll just leave my rough-cut original for ya'll….)**_

"What's it about? Can mommy watch to?" I asked feigning curiosity.

"Sure. Um, it's about a girl named Isabella Swan. She falls in love with a vampire named Edward Cullen. This evil vampire named James attacks her and Edward saves her." She said, her eyes skimming over the back cover.

"What?! Give me that!" I exclaimed.

She threw me the DVD. I read through the entire thing. Oh, my, gosh. That was Edward's life with me before he left. I felt numb. I never wanted my kids to see something like that.

"There is an entire series. Of books and movies."

I gasped.

"You knew about this? You didn't tell me?" I asked, seething now.

She backtracked. "Mom, I…we wanted to know why you hated Dad for leaving you. These books…explained it all."

I glared at the floor.

She placed her hand on my cheek. _**'Mom. I can't tell you how sorry I am for intruding on your and Dad's past life, but I never regret getting to know Dad. To know what hurts you and avoid it. That's really what I was looking for. But then I got to know why Dad did the things he did, and I think better of him for that.'**_

I sighed at her thoughts. My eyes pricked with my unshed tears. I wished I could cry. So I could let her know how much that meant.

"Sure. But I'm still watching." I said my voice cracking.

So, the movie was exactly what I expected it to be…although, they exaggerated our kiss scene. Damn! I wish I would have known Victoria was watching. The kids were kind of grossed out by "mom" and "dad" kissing. They were also glad to never having seen "me" happier.

I watched with unseeing eyes. Why the hell was I so masochistic? I was willingly putting myself through a set of home movies. I didn't know whether I wanted more to rip the T.V to shreds in anger or to cry because the pain was so debilitating.

"So, is Jacob trouble later?" Renesmee asked me, breaking me from my wallowing.

"Well, no, not since my future is different. But according to the series, I'd say yes." I responded curious myself.

"Okay. It's just that Jacob looks like the trouble type." Ren then said.

"Hmm…you picked that up right away?" I asked her smiling internally at my perceptive daughter.

"Yeah, well, he just looks like he's jealous of 'dad'. I bet he is plotting. You know, he's going to be manipulative. Try to get you to like him, or something." She said flatly.

I really smiled at her now.

"My darling, that is very perceptive. You might be right. Though, if he causes problems, I hope you would be wrong." I said sadly.

She smiled. "Don't worry; I hope I'm wrong too. Who wants a dog as a husband?" She asked, wrinkling her nose as she spoke. Then she shuddered.

I giggled. "Ugh! No way!" I said with a cringe.

They laughed.

"Alright, Ren. Stop sucking up. Let's watch New moon." Anthony said with a roll of his eyes.

I sighed.

"What is it mom?" He asked.

"Have I ever told you that you look exactly like your father?" I asked him.

He especially looked like his father when he rolled his eyes. It made me want to cry. As much as I wouldn't want to admit it, I really missed Edward. I hated myself for it. I wanted to hate him. I _did_ hate him. I could never forgive him for what he did to me and my family.

But, why would he ask forgiveness? He didn't love me anymore. He had made that point so very clear. If I was correct, he would be the only one NOT returning to Forks…probably enjoying his _distractions_ too much. The thought consoled me.

_At least he's happy. _

"Well, everyday actually…Does it bother you?" He asked with honest curiosity.

"What? That you look like your father? No sweetheart." I answered, lying slightly. I hated every day I woke up, seeing Edward in my son. But a small part of me also enjoyed it. Relished in it, even.

They came over and hugged me.

"It's okay, mommy. We love you. Is it enough to make you feel better?" Allie asked me. I smiled.

"It's enough for forever. Have I ever told you, I love you kids with all my heart? Now and forever." I asked them.

They smiled, and looked at each other. "Oh, just every day, mom. No big deal." They said together.

Then we all laughed. "Aww! Group hug! Can I join?" Anne asked as she walked into the room.

"Get over here, Aunty Anne." Ren said. My sister ran over, and pounced onto us. The boys laughed. The girls squealed, and giggled. Then we hugged each other tighter.

"I love you, mommy." Allie whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, sweetie." I whispered back. We stayed in the embrace for a long while.

I sighed again. "Okay. Time for bed. You need your sleep." I said quietly.

They groaned.

"Please mom, no." They whined.

"Ah. No whining. Go to bed. Now." I ordered.

"But," They started.

"No. Bed. Now." I said. My voice rang with authority. They trudged off to bed. I laughed.

"Oh, you'll live." I mumbled.

The night went by smoothly. I was left to think alone when Annabelle went hunting with Chris. So, I went to the music room. I plopped down on the bench seat, and danced my fingers across the keys. A new song had been forming in my head since I heard of the Cullen's arrival. I toyed with the bridge a bit. I revised a little until I got the perfect tune I wanted. I think for the first time, in twenty years, I felt anxious, excited even. It seemed like the closer I got to meeting the Cullen's again, the more that the giant hole in my chest mended. I felt like I could sing.

The thought was more than terrifying.

_They don't want you. _I reminded myself. _They'll probably leave once they realize you're here. Your existence probably irks them. _

The tune I played drifted to a familiar lullaby. One I had never played, but knew by heart anyway.


	4. Meeting Dad and family drama (A's pov)

_**(Author's note: Again…thanks for the reviews…uhm…Stephanie Meyer owns twilight. I own my fingers…which I used to type this. Okay…so, maybe 5-10 reviews for the update of chapter 5 today… tell your friends…and those friends to tell their friends to read this and comment if ya'll want that chapter. Okay…thanks…welp, enjoy! –Cat)**_

(1 week later. Anthony's point of view.)

I could tell my mom was reluctant to allow us to watch her memories and idea of what could have happened.

She really didn't want us to read the series. But she trusted us. I was flattered by her wholehearted trust.

Today was Monday, so we had to transition back into high-school schedule. To be honest, I was surprised mom let us go to school at all. She always said that we were so much smarter than the other children. We thought nothing of it then. But I can see she was right now. These kids were dumber than a doorknob. Yeesh! I knew more than they do when I was 1 years old.

To think about it, I'd rather go to school than stay with Aunt Anne all day. She'd probably be locked in her room all day. Ugh! I hate thinking about it. She and mom are exactly alike. Appearance wise, anyway. So, it's like picturing mom…doing it…Ugh! Stop! Make it stop! I sighed and shook my head.

"Tony, honey, it's time to go." My mom called to me.

"Coming!" I shouted. I grabbed my backpack from the computer desk, pulled my coat on my shoulders, and headed downstairs. I paused at the body mirror to do my hair. I ran my fingers through it. It felt like silk between my fingers. It's strange bronze shade glistened a bit. I darted out the door.

"Hey! Wait up, Jazz!" I called.

"Hurry up, Tony!" He yelled back. I jumped into the driver's seat, and threw it into the 4th gear. Then I smirked, and gunned it.

"Whoa!" My siblings said as their heads flew back against the seats. I snickered.

"Dude. This isn't the fast and the furious. Chill." Jazem said. I laughed.

"Oh, I loved that movie." I said smirking smugly.

"Pfft." Jazem snorted out. We made it to the school in no time.

"Allie. What's with you?" I asked. I was leaning against our black M3 convertible, picking at my nails.

"Well. Do you ever get the feeling that something is going to go wrong?" She asked, her tone saturated with worry.

"Uh, sure? But I normally hear what's going to go wrong. Mind reader, remember?" I stated. I was becoming a little worried. Was mom okay? Were we okay?

"Yes, yes. But I haven't gotten a new vision. Ugh! This is soo frustrating!" She exclaimed, annoyed now.

"Aww. Does the princess of future seeing hate feeling normal?" I asked in a baby voice.

She glared at me. "You would be annoyed too. Especially if you were handcuffed by your own nature. Argh! I can't see!" She whisper/yelled.

"Okay. Yeesh. Do you want to expose us?" I cautioned her.

"Oops, sorry." She whispered.

"What are you two whispering about?" Renesmee asked suddenly.

"Yeah. What are you guys so worried about?" Jazem asked appearing next to Allie.

"That." Allie said, nodding her head toward a group of five people by a black Volvo.

I glanced at them. There was a tall blond boy and girl. There was a tall and dark curly haired dude. And whoa! He had the six-pack. What a muscular freak. There was a short girl with spiky black hair. She skipped to the front of the car. There, in front of the car with her, was a tall dude, with bed-head messy bronze hair.

"Damn." I said under my breath.

"Dido." My siblings agreed.

"Come on. Let's hit it guys." I said standing up straight. My siblings walked behind me. All except Allie. She was by my side. We were about to head in the building when someone stopped us.

"Hey now. You look familiar. What's your name?" A low and amused voice asked us. I looked up, glaring at whomever it was that stopped us.

"Look. Dude. I don't know who the hell you are, but you WILL leave my siblings and me alone. Now move out of my way." I said harshly, it was almost a growl.

"Damn kid. Chill out. You're just familiar looking." He said chuckling a little.

"Okay. That's great. Now will you move?" I asked with biting anger.

Just then four other people appeared at his side. I stepped back, and pulled Allie behind me.

"Anthony," She whined. Of course giving them my full first name. I played back.

"Shut up, Allie." I whispered.

Jazem stepped up then. Looking curiously at the strangers.

"I know who they are." He said, almost to himself.

He pointed a finger at the blond girl. "Rosalie." He said.

Then he pointed at the blond boy. "Jasper." He said, turning his finger to the dark-haired people.

"Alice and Emmett." He said, astonished.

Then he put up his middle finger at the bronze-haired boy and said; "The asshole who left a girl behind after breaking up with her." He glared at him.

"Oh." I said. "So that one is, Edward." We snorted.

"Jazem, I got this." I said stepping next to him. "What do you think you're doing here, _Cullen's?_" I snapped at them.

The bronze boy stared at us, frustrated. "Uh, Edwierd. You can't read our minds. Our mother made it impossible. But, uh, I can read yours. It is NOT pretty in that head of yours." I said with a roll of my eyes.

Renesmee laughed.

"Hey! Don't insult our brother!" Aunt Alice said. _'Who do they think they are?'_ She thought angrily.

"Uh, well, I am Anthony, this is Jazem, Renesmee, and this is Allie. We are insulting you because you left our family in tatters." I seethed at them.

They blinked, astonished. Jazem spread a wave of calm.

"Okay." He said. "Fight later. School now." He muttered.

I growled.

"Easy, Tony." He ordered. I reluctantly nodded. We left. We had to leave, or else I would have started a fight.

The day went by extremely long. I would have ditched, if I wasn't so worried about my brother and sisters.

So, now we were on our way home. I knew I'd have to pay hell for this morning. I just didn't know from who I was to get paid.

"Why, Tony? Why did you have to blow it with dad's family?" Renesmee spit at me from the back seat. I didn't answer.

"Ugh! You are a plague, Anthony!" Allie said her tone exasperated.

"Dude, what's with you and your big mouth?" Jazem asked me. Again, I didn't answer.

"Honestly! They were only curious why you looked like dad! You have to go and mouth off like a big brat!" Allie yelled at me.

"Ugh! Okay, I get it! I was an ass! I know. So please, stop." I inputted.

"Tell me something." I said. "Why are you on their side? I thought we hated dad for leaving mom. I guess you forgot about that, huh?" I questioned angrily.

"No." They said.

"But we can have our fun another way. We didn't need to tell them you could read minds." Allie said.

"Well, I guess you're right. Now they'll just be more cautious. But what does that tell me about our fun?" I allowed.

"Everything." Ren said smiling.

"I'm not following you." I said confused.

"Oh pay attention, you idiot." Ren said snickering.

"We lead them on. Let them think we trust them. Then, when they are close enough, rip the rug of smugness right out from under their expensive shoes." Allie explained with devious excitement.

I smiled at the idea. "Excellent! Let them feel the same pain mom felt." I said grinning mischievously.

We pulled up in front of the house, and quickly got out of the car.

"Mommy! We're home!" We said together. I heard laughter from inside.

"And who might that be?" She called back, clearly amused.

"Take a guess." Renesmee said.

"The pizza guy?" Mom asked with false curiosity.

"No." We said as we walked through the front door.

"Santa?" She questioned again.

"Nope." We said laughing silently.

"Hmm…then that leaves…my kids!" She said as we ran and hugged her.

"Yay! She got it!" Ren giggled out. We tackled mom onto the couch, and took turns kissing her cheeks.

Then there was a knock at the door. We froze. Someone knocked again.

"Let me guess, Santa? Prince charming?" Ren muttered under her breath.

"Okay. Let mom get up. She has to get the door."

We hesitantly removed ourselves from her lap. Then when she stood, we followed her to the door. She turned the knob, and pulled the door back. She gasped at the same time we did. We gazed, surprise-stricken, at who stood in our doorway.

"What are you doing here?" My mother asked. Her voice was full of sudden stress.

_**(HAHAHAHAHA! Total fake-out! Sorry folks…comments…THEN we'll have a meeting. I realize how unfair this is….I might just update the second chapter today. We'll see. **_


	5. Big problems and old love (E's pov)

_**(Author's note: Yeah…no car….what now?! Anywho..it all belongs to Stephanie…except my fingers…and the time it took to write all this. Thanks guys for the comments! I'll probably update again tomorrow… Enjoy!)**_

(Edward's point of view.)

Today, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and I started at Forks high…again.

As if it wasn't bad enough that it would be without Bella. I knew everyone could tell I was depressed. And with good reason. I've been without my love for 20 years. That would even depress a fly.

"Bro. Let's move!" Emmett called. I sighed.

"Coming." I said emotionlessly. I flashed out of my room and to the car. No one objected when I stomped the gas pedal to the floor. They were used to my driving. No one spoke as we speed our way to school. We passed by places that should bring back memories, but didn't. The reason for the memory wasn't with me anymore.

I grimaced.

Today would be hard. At least I had meeting the other clan to look forward to.

I sighed again. I wish I had my Bella.

I pulled into a spot as far away from the people as I could manage.

Emmett sighed, remembering the fun Bella brought school for him. In fact, everyone was thinking of how Bella completed the family. It was depressing to think that she never would be again. How our family could never be completed again. I glanced at the people in the lot.

Wow. Lots of people, this go around. I got out, and leaned against the hood of my car. I felt eyes on me. I looked up.

There were four people leaning up against a black BMW convertible. It was similar to Rosalie's red convertible. They were staring intently at us. One girl had bouncy bronze curls, and chocolate brown eyes. The other girl looked exactly Bella. She had her mahogany curls, and Bella's chocolate brown eyes. The boys had green eyes. And oddly enough…they are exactly like my old ones. The tallest boy had my bronze hair and green eyes. He looked exactly like me. The other boy had mahogany brown hair and piercing green eyes.

What the hell?

"Em, Jazz, Rose, Alice…look. That girl looks exactly like Bella. And that boy, he looks exactly as I did when I was human." I murmured to them.

They glanced swiftly in that direction. I heard a chorus of _'what the hell?!'_ in my head. They gasped.

'_Edward, what did you do?'_ Alice asked me. I shrugged.

She walked around to the front of the car, where I was.

'_Okay. We _need_ to find out who they are.'_ She thought to me. I nodded.

I noticed that the kids started to head for the school.

"Let's go." I said. Emmett took off in front of me. He went and stood in front of the kids.

"Hey now. You look familiar. What's your name?" He asked the human replica of me. The kid glared up at Emmett. He slightly positioned himself in front of the other three kids. By his side was the Bella replica.

"Look, dude." He said angrily. "I don't know who the hell you are, but you WILL leave my siblings and me alone." He growled angrily.

"Now move out of the way." He said so harshly; it sounded like he would bite Emmett's head off if he didn't move. Of course, Emmett took it as a joke.

"Damn kid. Chill out. You're just familiar looking." He said chuckling.

'_Yo, Edward. This kid is a lot like you. With the piss-ant attitude to match.'_ Emmett thought cheerfully to me.

Well, at least one of us was happy.

"Okay. That's great." The kid said with biting sarcasm. "Now will you move?" He asked Emmett in annoyance.

'_Hell no! This is too much fun!'_ Emmett thought. We finally reached Emmett then. We stood by his side, ready to act if this kid got violent. Of course, he probably wouldn't like it if we did. The boy pulled the Bella replica behind him, and stepped back a bit. Huh, maybe he sensed danger. Well, we were monsters. Serves the kid right.

"Anthony," The twin Bella whined. Hmm….odd…that's my middle name.

"Shut up, Allie." The Anthony kid responded.

Suddenly, the mahogany brown-haired boy stepped around Anthony. He looked curiously at my family.

"I know who they are." He said as if he were speaking to himself. He pointed at Rose.

"Rosalie." He said.

'_What? How the hell does he know me?'_ She thought to herself.

Then the boy pointed at Jazz.

"Jasper." He said.

'_What? What_ _the hell is going on?'_ Jasper thought to himself.

Then he pointed to Alice and Em.

"Alice and Emmett." He said.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ Alice thought.

'_Ooo! Can they read minds too? Hey freaky look-alike kids, if you can hear me, dance like a monkey!'_ Emmett thought.

Then, the brown haired boy turned to me.

He glared at me, and said; "You're the asshole who leaves a girl behind after breaking up with her." He said angrily.

Hey, that one hurt.

"Oh." Anthony said. "So, that one is Edward." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Then the kids snorted.

Anthony stepped up behind the brown-haired one and said; "Jazem, I got this."

Hmm…odd name. It's kind of like Jasper and Emmett's nicknames together. Who would know their nicknames? I tried reading their minds. Dammit! Nothing! Just like Bella.

"What do you think you're doing here, _Cullen's?_" Anthony asked.

He made our name sound like a dirty word. I tried reading their minds again. Ugh! Nothing! Why would they hate us so instantly? Anthony stared back at me.

"Uh, Edwierd. You can't read our minds. Our mother made it impossible. But, uh, I can read yours. It is NOT pretty in that head of yours." He said with a roll of his eyes.

The bronze haired girl with the bouncy curls laughed.

'_Hey! That's mean!__**'**_ Emmett thought.

'_Rude!__**'**_ Rosalie thought.__

'_Un-mannered children.'_ Jasper thought, with an internal sigh.

'_Hey! Who do they think they are?'_ Alice thought angrily.

"Hey! Don't insult our brother!" Alice said just as angrily as her thoughts seemed to be.

"Uh, well, I'm Anthony, this is Jazem, Renesmee, and, this is Allie." Anthony said, pointing to each of his siblings.

"We are insulting you because you left our family in tatters." Anthony seethed. I blinked, completely amazed. So he could hear others minds…just like me. I felt a wave of calm spread over me. I glanced at Jasper.

'_Wasn't me.'_ He thought to me. Weird.

"Okay." Jazem said. "Fight later. School now." Jazem cautioned.

Anthony growled.

"Easy, Tony." Jazem ordered. Anthony nodded a nod of reluctance. They turned and left. Then my family turned to me.

"Um, what the hell just happened?! Just curious." Rosalie snapped out at me.

"Yeah, Eddie. Is that your twin or something?" Emmett asked with a smirk. Of course. Let Emmett find humor in the destruction of my life.

"Nah. But, they knew an awful lot about us. So, Rose, unless you felt like spilling all the secrets, Bella is still alive." Jasper said with a frown.

"Never! I would never tell!" She hissed at him.

"Well, that's settled then." Jasper muttered.

"I can't see her. Unless she's being protected by a shield, then, she's not alive." Alice said sadly.

"No! Edward's Juliet has to be alive! She has to be!" Emmett growled quietly.

"Thanks bro." I sighed miserably.

"You! Did you know about them?" Alice demanded.

"No! Honest. I didn't. I still don't know who they are." I insisted.

"Well. We do know this. They're Swan children. If Bella is alive, then that other clan must be hers." Alice mused.

"Em, Jazz, Edward, do you remember where you caught that scent? 'Cause we're going vampire hunting." Alice said deviously.

"Okay. Sure. Let's get going now." I said dismissively. Then we made our way to class.

"Hello children." Carlisle greeted us.

"Carlisle." I said.

"Son?" he asked, curious why I had called for him.

"Well, you'll never guess who we saw today." I said.

"Hmm…what a coincidence. I saw a familiar face today as well. Or you could call it two familiar faces." He said smiling. This captured my attention.

"Family meeting?" He guessed. I nodded. He knew me well.

As we gathered, I noticed Carlisle was blocking his thoughts.

"Carlisle? What are you hiding?" I asked him. My voice was covered in suspicion.

"Not yet, son. Soon." He said with a wink.

"Today, as you all well know, was my first day at the hospital. When I arrived, I was to report to the Secretary named Grace. She works in the ER. When I walked through the door, I saw a woman with hair exactly like Bella's, working over a victim of a car accident. Not affected by the blood at all." He said with awe.

"Yeah, well we know it's not our Bella. She fainted at the sight of blood." Emmett snickered out.

"Hush, Emmett." Esme scolded.

"Anyhow. Grace told me to help the brown-haired woman out. I said okay, and walked over to her. I overheard what she was saying. "She still has sight." She was practically flying all over the woman's body. She was trying to stop the woman's blood hemorrhaging. "Grace!" She called over her shoulder. 'Page my sister. NOW!' She ordered. I quickly went over to aid her. 'Um, hello. I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen. I was told you needed my aid?' I asked her. You see, I hated standing there helpless." He said as if it were obvious.

We all nodded our heads.

"Okay. Well, a few minutes later, a woman completely identical to the woman I was standing next to, appeared through the ER doors. She spotted where her sister was, and half-ran to her side. 'What, Anne?' She asked. She had irritation in her voice. 'Doctor Swan, I need your help. She is hemorrhaging husks. She is also pregnant. We might need an emergency C-section.' The doctor, Anne said. She was panicked, I could sense it. 'We will need to take her to the OR.' She said, grabbing her sister's hand. She eyed me for a minute, and said; 'Who's this?' 'Oh. That's Doctor Cullen He started work today.' Anne said. For the first time, I noticed their eyes. They were a matching shade of honey-gold. They truly were twins. I nodded and said; 'Hello, Doctor Swan. I'm Carlisle. You are?' I asked, holding out my hand. She eyed my hand momentarily, and then she stepped back. 'Dr. Cullen. This is my twin sister, Annabelle Swan. You may confide in her as Dr. Anne. I am Dr. Isa Swan. People around here call me Dr. Swan. Got it?' Mrs. Swan asked with an uninterested voice. I nodded. 'Dr. Cullen. You will aid Dr. Anne in seeking the well health of this patient. When she asks for your assistance, you give it, do you understand? You don't own this hospital anymore…I do.' She ordered harshly. I nodded again. 'Good day, Mr. Cullen.' She said as she turned to walk away. 'Wait. Mrs. Swan. How do you know that I worked here?' I asked as I reached for her arm. She yanked her hand away. 'Mr. Cullen. I told you what you're supposed to do. Go. And, never, EVER, touch me.' She said in a razor-sharp voice. She glared murderously at me. I stepped back, and she darted off. I blinked. Maybe she wasn't Isabella." Carlisle finished.

He bowed his head. I could tell by his thoughts, that he was upset by the woman's obvious hatred for him. He didn't understand it.

Esme patted his arm. He smiled at her. I used the opportunity to lighten the mood.

"Well, that beats out my story. And, by a long shot, too." I said in mock disappointment. It worked, they all laughed a bit.

"Oh! Eddie, it's time for the action packed version of today. Can I tell it? Please!" Emmett asked me. I shook my head with a small smile.

"Emmett, I told you NEVER to call me Eddie. And, no, you won't tell it like it is. Besides, I think this involves me more than it does you." I told him.

He pouted, and mumbled something about ruining all his fun. I sighed.

"Okay. Edward, please tell us how your day went." Esme said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, Eddie. Let's hear it." Emmett teased. I sighed again.

"Emmett, knock it off. Stop teasing your brother." Esme reprimanded him.

"Sorry, Edward." Emmett muttered.

I grinned. "Okay. So, it all started when we showed up to school today." I started.

It was easy to give in to my natural theatrical tendencies. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Oh! I want to tell this part, please!" Emmett demanded. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Sure, Emmett. Go ahead." I said impassively.

"Yes!" Emmett boomed. He rubbed his hands together, and winked at me with an evil grin.

'_This is gonna knock their socks off.'_ He thought as he went through his version of what happened today. Really, he was just going to over- exaggerate things. I huffed a sigh.

Emmett never changed. All he ever thought about, when it came to me was whether or not I was gay, and why in the world I hadn't gotten laid yet. He also thought I was nuts, but those thoughts came after I met Bella.

"Okay, so, when we got to school this morning, we met some very interesting people." Emmett started. He waved his hands as if to show boredom. I wanted to roll my eyes at him. He was so pathetic sometimes.

"Really? That's wonderful, dear. I'm glad to hear you have some new friends." Esme said with her motherly smile. I just shook my head with a sad smile.

Oh, those kids were not our friends. I still don't understand how they could hate us so quickly.

"Oh, they're no friends of ours, mom." Alice hissed.

Esme's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't understand. What is going on?" She asked confused.

"Ugh! Can I finish?!" Emmett whined. I sighed. He can be such a child.

Rosalie slapped the back of Emmett's head.

"You are such a child, Emmett." She said angrily to him.

"If I'm a child then that makes you a pedophile." He said with a pout.

I rolled my eyes. Him and his damn family guy. She slapped him again.

"Ow. Babe, that hurts." He said, rubbing the back of his head. I muffled a snicker.

Emmett glared at me. _'Dude, did you forget who is telling the story of your children?'_ He thought to me.

"You don't know that. I mean seriously, how the hell would they be mine? Think about it Emmett."

'_What else do we need? They look like you. They act like you. Damn. If I haven't known you for years, I'd say that one kid was your twin. Bro, I want to know what the hell is going on here.'_ He responded.

I had thought the same thing, though I did not want to admit it. It was my weakest moment, to have used Bella the night of our prom. It went against all I had learned. But I was so glad to have her back from Arizona…she was so insistent. Still, we'd only made love one time and it would be impossible for a vampire to conceive.

I laughed humorlessly. "You and I both know that the day there would be two of me, is the day the world ends." I said with a smirk.

He laughed. "You got that right, bro." He said between laughs.

Carlisle watched our exchange with a curious smile.

'_What are you two going on about?'_ He asked me mentally.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

'_Right. None of my business.'_ Carlisle thought to himself. I threw a thankful glance his way.

"Alright, enough of this gooey sh..." Em started. Esme glared at him. "Show of emotion." He finished with a nervous smile. He began with the story again.

"Yeah, so these kids looked very familiar. Well, to Eddie anyway." He said. I growled.

That retarded nickname always got on my nerves.

"Don't pick on your brother, Emmett." Esme scolded.

"Sorry, Edward." Emmett mumbled. I smirked, and shrugged.

"What did they remind you of, Edward?" Carlisle asked curiously.

He was happy I was noticing things again. I had just tuned everything and everyone out since we left Bella. I glanced up at him.

"Um…well, they sort of reminded me of Bella." I said with a small wince.

Emmett grinned. Rose gave a small smirk. Jasper and Alice muffled snickers. Carlisle and Esme shared a confused glance. They wondered why we reacted that way to the mysterious children.

"What about Bella?" Carlisle asked unhappily. He wanted more information. I sighed.

"Er…they uh, might have looked a bit like Bella. And possibly acted a bit like her." I said. I was trying to avoid telling about Anthony. I didn't want to give them the wrong idea.

'_Why so cryptic, bro? Trying to avoid something? Or possibly someone?'_ Jasper thought as he smirked a smug smile. I glared at him.

A growl rumbled through my chest.

Then Emmett cut in. "Hey, what about that Anthony kid? You know, Ed, he looked like he could be your twin."

Damn. He is such an idiot. Everyone turned to me. I squirmed a bit.

"What is he talking about, Edward?" Esme demanded now.

"Erm…well, this one kid, named Anthony…yeah, I know…weird, right? That's my middle name. Yeah, so…he kind of looked exactly like me." I said, mumbling the last part embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jasper asked. I glared at him. Jerk.

"I said that the Anthony kid sort of looked like me…when I was human anyway. You know…green eyes…weird copper hair." I said while looking at the table.

"Let's not forget the flushed cheeks, right Edward?" Emmett snickered out. I grimaced at the table.

"Whatever, Em." I grumbled out. He and Jasper just laughed.

Oh, great. Now I'm a court jester. Why not? I'm already miserable. They should at least be happy. Emmett composed himself enough to continue with the story. And, of course he went wildly out of proportion with things. So, we got into a lot of fights. I wanted to avoid assumptions. The way they stared at me…it was unsettling.

When he finally finished, I stood up.

"Okay. We are definitely going to that 'Swan' clan's place now." I exclaimed.

Carlisle nodded, deep in thought.

"Hell yeah. They sound like fun." Emmett boomed. I sighed. What can you do? He'll never change.

"Yes. I suppose sooner rather than later, is acceptable." Carlisle mused aloud.

"Great. Let's go." Alice said excitedly. I smiled at my favorite sister.

Carlisle nodded. We all jumped up, and ran out the door.

"Jasper, Emmett and I will catch the scent. You guys follow." I commanded.

Everyone nodded. Jazz, Em, and I took in all the scents around us.

"I got it! North West. Over by the Dung Chi River." Jasper exclaimed.

He took off into the trees, and everyone followed. We stopped when we hit the bubbling stream.

"Wow. This is a large clan. Do you smell all the different scents? We must be cautious." Carlisle told us quietly.

"Edward, what do you hear?" Carlisle asked me.

I listened. Nothing.

"I hear nothing. Interesting." I said baffled. I heard gasps behind me.

'_Very interesting, indeed. I thought only Bella was an exception to Edward's talent. Hmm…I wonder if they could possibly be related to her. Oh, I can't wait to meet this family.'_ Carlisle mused to himself.

We made our way to the house. It was beautifully crafted. There were four stories to this house, and each story had a wall of glass that was a magnificent view into the house. Their garage was gigantic. The doors to the garage were open. They revealed 8 glossy and expensive looking cars. There was a cherry-red Ferrari in the right corner. Next to it were two silver Ducati 848s. Followed by a yellow Canary Porsche. Next to the Porsche were two midnight black Mercedes-Benz. Then, a black Volvo. It was a SUV, and it was the XC 90. Interesting. I had a silver XC 90. Finally, and in the left hand corner, was the sleek, black BMW convertible that we had seen this morning. Outside of the garage was parked a faded gray, Jeep wrangler.

'_I don't know who these people are, but they have good taste.'_ Rosalie thought in approval.

'_Dang! Those are some nice ass cars. I wouldn't mind staying here for a while.'_ Thought Emmett.

'_Is that really THE Ducati 848?! Wow! I thought they were like almost unobtainable.'_ Thought Jasper.

'_My, my, my. They seem to be comfortable here.'_ Thought Carlisle.

'_Oh, wow. That Porsche is glamorous.'_ Thought Alice.

'_Wonderful structure. They must be architects.'_ Thought Esme.

We approached the front door slowly as we took in all the scenery. It was a beautiful place to live. Truly.

"Yay! She got it!" I heard someone giggle. Then, someone got tackled. Then they got kisses on their cheek. I rolled my eyes. Everyone else looked confused. Inside, people were shifting their weight…to hold themselves on someone's lap, I suppose. That is when Carlisle knocked on their door. Everyone froze. So, Carlisle knocked again.

"Let me guess. Santa? Prince charming?" Someone mumbled annoyed.

"Okay. Let mom get up. She has to get the door." A woman with a bell-like angel voice said. My family's thoughts were in alarm. Esme wondered if this woman thought her kids as she did us. Something told me that the unknown woman did care deeply for her children, adopted or otherwise. The children moved themselves hesitantly from her lap. Then they followed her to the door. I estimated about 5 people. Huh, this girl is sort of like Esme, I suppose. She turned the doorknob, and pulled the door back. When she eyed us, she gasped, as did the children. I looked them over. Oh no. It's those kids from earlier today. Of course, the kids that hate us just happen to be the Swan clan.

Damn you, fate. I looked at the woman and gasped. She looked exactly like my Bella. The beautiful wavy mahogany haired woman I fell in love with. She had changed. She was much paler now. Her eyes were no longer the chocolate brown that I would always get lost in. They were a honey gold. They were full of pain and surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a pain-stricken voice. I just gaped. No one else answered either. She was looking straight at me.

"Dr. Cullen, it's quite a surprise to see you here. Is there something you need?" She asked in a calm and controlled voice.

"No, um, Dr. Swan is it?" Carlisle answered

"Yes." She responds.

"Have you a name for times when you're off call, Miss. Swan?" He asked with a pleasant smile.

"Carlisle, I respect other people's privacy, I would appreciate it if you respect mine. I like to look on the future, not the past." She sighed.

Then she turned to the child named Jazem.

"Jazem, sweetling, retrieve the rest of the family for me. Take them to the family room. It seems we have some curious guests." She cooed to her son.

"Yes, mother." He responded immediately. Then he turned, and left.

"Come, follow me, Cullen's. Sit, you are welcome." My Bella said with a forced smile.

It pained me that she had to pretend towards us. My heart ached for her. I wanted her so badly, but I could never have her again. She must be faking because she hates me. I deserve to be rejected. Even if I begged on my knees, she would reject me. I am a monster.

Bella led us into a grand living space. The walls were a cream color. The couches and fireplace were a rich black color. And the side tables were a dark mahogany brown. The lamps were an eggshell color. There were what looked like classic, original paintings. They had a dark feel to each of the paintings. We gasped. Esme was ecstatic. She really wanted to meet the designer of this house. I think she had just fallen in love with it.

We sat, and Carlisle cleared his throat. And so the conversation officially began.


	6. Freaking out and new family (B's pov)

_**(Author's note: Thank you kindly for all the reviews. I feel like this story is a lot of power for Bella. I feel like she's not using it well…but, we'll see. Anyway…Stephanie Meyer owns twilight…I don't own a thing but my fingers..and my hair…Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. And comment…) **_

(Bella's point of view)

I sat down in the lazy boy across from them.

Edward just continued to gape at me. It sort of made me feel self-conscious.

Carlisle cleared his throat. I guess he really wanted that information. It made me hate him more.

I suppressed a sigh. I knew it. All they came here for is information. I laughed once, humorlessly.

They stared at me curiously. I shook my head at them, and motioned for Carlisle to start.

He nodded. Just then, my sister, and her husband bounded down the stairs.

They were quickly followed by Peter and Charlotte, and Bree and Diego. They had decided to come for a short visit as our extended family.

"Hey! Wait for me, sis." Annie yelled as she ran into the room.

All the Cullen's except Carlisle gasped. She plopped down on the loveseat with Chris.

I glared at her.

'_What?'_ She thought innocently to me.

'_Oh, you know what, Anne. Did you not know who was here?'_ I thought back.

She glanced at the Cullen's then.

'_Oh, crap. Are they…you know who?'_ She thought in alarm.

I nodded. She looked pissed, and frightened all at the same time.

Chris rubbed her hands. "It's okay, babe. I'll protect you." He murmured to her in reassurance.

She smiled in response, and cuddled against him.

I almost gagged. "Okay, save the gooey stuff for later. Introduce yourselves." I commanded them.

"Wait. I would like to know who the leader of this coven is, please. Would the leader step forward?" Carlisle interrupted quickly.

Ann and Chris nodded. I stood up.

I was leader…might as well own it.

Carlisle didn't look surprised, but the rest of the Cullen's-internal wince- did.

"I- Dr. Isabella Swan- am leader of this coven." I sighed out sadly.

Chris smirked.

"What? Are you getting tired of the position, little sister-in-law?" He asked me teasingly.

I grimaced. I was more responsible than he would ever be.

"No. Are you getting tired of acting like a child, Christopher?" I snapped at him.

Carlisle intervened. "So, your name is Isabella. Do you prefer Bella?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No. Not for the likes of you. Got it?" They nodded.

Peter stepped in. "No…your name is.." He started, but I flung his torso into the back door.

Ah, the power of telekinesis. A gift I had obtained from a young girl, Lillian. She was a goon of Victoria's that had tried to detain me.

"Hey. What did your favorite Uncle do this time?" Peter asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up, Uncle Peter. Or else, I'll have Aunt Charlotte kick your butt." I threatened him.

He was silenced instantly. Everyone laughed a bit.

"Still can't keep your mouth shut, eh, Peter?" Jasper asked him in a thick Southern accent.

Jasper smirked at him. Peter smirked back.

"I guess I'll never learn. But, at least I don't piss her off anymore. She almost took my head off. Feisty little thing, she is." Peter said with a shake of his head.

I closed my eyes, and put my head in my hands. I shouldn't have reacted so harshly towards him. Especially because he took me in when I needed the most help. I will be forever grateful to them.

"It's okay mom." Renesmee said, smoothing my hair back.

"Yeah, no one blames you, mom." Jazem said patting my back.

"Please. Don't be sad, mommy." Allie quietly said as she tried pulling my hands from my face.

Mother, don't fret. No one judges you in the slightest. You're a wonderful mom. Every kid is jealous of us. Every mother envies you. You are perfect. We love you." Anthony said as he put his head in my lap.

I reached out and brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"Thank you. You are the most wonderful children a mother could ask for. I love you too." I responded, lifting my head and giving them small smiles.

After introductions and playful banter, the Cullen's really wanted to get down to business.

"Well, it's around 7:00. I need to feed the kids. If you would like to wait here while I make them some dinner, then we will start with back stories." I told Carlisle.

He nodded, but Esme-wince-stood up.

"Actually, Miss Swan, if I may call you, could I accompany you? You have such magnificent décor, and I thought I might assist you." She asked in such a sweet voice that I wanted to cry.

I missed her like crazy. She was more like a mother to me than Renee was. I held onto my detached expression, and composed myself. I hated her. She abandoned me. She was only here to destroy me.

"Of course, Esme. Follow me." I said emotionlessly.

We walked silently through a grand hallway to the kitchen. I went straight to the cabinet where the seasonings were.

"Is there anything I can do, Isabella?" Esme asked politely.

I knew from experience that she didn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Would you kindly toss the salad for me? Thank you, Esme." I said in false appreciation.

I marinated, breaded, and baked the chicken. When it was finished, I sliced the chicken, and tossed it in with the fresh salad Esme prepared. I dropped a little oregano in the salad, and drizzled a little lemon juice on top. Perfect! I quickly dished the food out.

"Als! Tony! Jazzy! Ren! Dinner." I called to my children.

I got worried when I didn't hear their advances. I rushed out of the room.

Esme tailed behind me. I heard vicious growls. When I entered the sitting room, I was instantly taking aback. It looks like the rest of my family had returned from their expeditions.

The Cullen's were now on defensive.

Edward's gaze was locked on Sarah Masen. I had found her when I took down Romania a few years ago.

Rosalie's gaze was locked on Natalie Hale. She was with Sarah. I couldn't just leave them there.

I got lucky and found Didyme-the mate of Marcus Volturi who was believed to be dead-with them.

For my act of bravery and generosity, I was seen as the daughter of Marcus, and princess in Volterra. This was also my ticket of freedom. They wouldn't harass my family if they knew I was the savior of Volterra.

"What is this, Miss. Swan?" Edward spit out at me.

"What the hell? You kept her from me?" Rosalie hissed at me.

I sighed sadly. They are making assumptions. I do hate assumptions, whether they are right or not. Almost as much as I hated the Cullen's. They really had no right to question me.

Sarah spoke first. "How dare you make assumptions! You didn't come looking for us. She saved us! We were being held captive in Romania, and this wonderful woman saved us! You didn't even know I was gone, brother…" She exclaimed.

Her voice was full of the tears she could no longer shed.

I felt a twinge of anxiety as Sarah hovered protectively over her mate, Natalie. I wasn't sure how Edward and Rosalie would respond.

"Exactly how much could I mean to you if you never called me, Rosie? Isabelle took us in, and helped us re-build the lives we lost. We had families again. We went looking for you…Sarah, Isabella, and I…but, we never found you. Even after Didyme was returned to Marcus, and Demitri joined our search, you were nowhere to be found. For years, Rose…Years, we searched. Nothing. Yet, you have the nerve to walk into Ms. Isabella's house and start a fight between her family? I'm not sure it was worth it to look for you." Natalie said with tears in her voice as well.

Natalie clutched Sarah's arm. Not from fear, but it was a unitive gesture. They stood together, defending each other. I glared daggers at Edward, feeling more hate. _That_, I thought. _Is how we should have been. _

Rosalie looked hurt, and so did Edward.

Carlisle looked confused.

Emmett was trying to protect his mate.

Alice and Jasper were defending their family.

Only Esme, and I were not in defensive crouches. I was angered by this. I had not wanted a fight.

"Enough!" I ordered. My loved ones drew back.

"Children, go eat your dinner please. This is not your business."

They nodded. "Yes mother." They said in unison. And they left.

I wanted to be sure they were out of hearing range before all hell broke loose.

Of course, I was right to do so. I became more angered as they squabbled.

The sky darkened. Peals of thunder tolled, and lighting pierced through the sky. The wind tore at a reckless speed through the trees. I knew my eyes turned a coal black. They changed color with my mood. Black meant that there was trouble coming…I was beyond angry.

"Hey, what's going on? I don't remember a thunderstorm in the forecast today." Emmett said.

My palms were shaking, my face blank of all emotions. A white mist spun around my bodice. Everyone froze.

"Shit!" Annie shouted. Everyone jumped.

"Oh no…now look at what we've done. Gotta calm her…how?" Ann mused.

"Ugh! Everyone back up!" My sister yelled at them.

She ran up to me.

"Bella? Bella! Answer me. Snap out of it. Listen to me! Don't hurt your family. Calm down, please!" She called to me.

It worked some. The mist was fading. Everyone stared nervously at me.

The Cullen's were beyond astounded. I reigned my anger in.

The shaking stopped. The wind died down. The thunder quieted, and the lightning disappeared.

I blinked, and my eyes returned to their golden shade. I suddenly felt drained.

I slumped down onto the floor, and blackness overtook me.

A while later, I heard voices.

"Mommy? Please, mommy, wake up." Allie begged.

"Bella, honey. Are you alright?" I heard Esme anxiously say.

"Bella? Bella! Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward cried.

"Hey. Stay back, lover boy. She's not for sale." I heard my Uncle Peter say.

I groaned. "Peter." I rasped.

Bells?" He retorted.

"You're an ass." I breathed.

He chuckled. "She's okay. Alright, everyone back up." He said.

I could hear the smile in his voice. I slowly sat up. Then, I opened my eyes. A pair of pained, honey gold ones met mine. I sighed.

"Get away from me, Cullen." I ordered in a low voice. He obeyed. I quickly spun to my feet.

"I'm sorry for what has gone on here. You shouldn't have had to see that. I appreciate your concern for my health, but your anxiety is unnecessary and obviously ridiculous. If you would like to continue with our introductions, and life stories; then I suggest you give my family and I a few minutes to prepare." I said slowly and calmly. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!

Carlisle nodded. "I suppose we could go on a hunt. Shall we meet in an hour?" He asked in a peaceful voice.

I nodded once. "Yes, thank you. It seems all of us need a breather before continuing with this." I requited.

He nodded, thoughtful.

I sighed.

"Isabella." Carlisle said. I didn't respond.

"Bella?" He asked in a sweet voice. I was angered by this.

"Never, ever call me Bella. I have not been called that in years. You, Dr. Cullen, do NOT have ANY rights to call me by such a name. You know not who I am, nor who I was. I don't intend on playing your ridiculous games anymore. I expect to be addressed as Isabella…whether you have heard otherwise or not." I nearly shouted at him.

I was not going to be fooled by their pretenses any longer. I may still love them, but they still broke my heart.

I cannot, and will not forgive them without a true miracle.

Carlisle backtracked. "I'm sorry, Ms. Swan. I understand, and will respect your wishes. We will go in peace." He said sadly.

I nodded brusquely. "Of course. Go, my old friend." I said through tight lips.

They walked out the door. I choked a sob.

"I can't do this. What am I going to do?" I asked myself in a whisper.

"You'll figure something out, Bells. I'm just sorry you have to go through this." Peter said in a whisper.

I snorted. "Uncle Pete, you looked forward to a battle as soon as Allie saw the Cullen's. How can you say 'you're sorry'?" I asked him in a voice with biting sarcasm.

Then I turned to my sister.

"You! You gave my true identity away. I told you, that whenever it came to one of the Cullen's, to say I was Isabella. Now they know. They are going to use that. They are going to hurt me again. I can't take that. I can't take that kind of pain again, Annie. I just…I…I'm scared. I need for my kids to be safe, and if they pose a threat..." I ranted, but Annie cut in.

"Hey. What do the kids have to do with your love life? I'll tell you what you're scared of. You're scared he's going to leave you again. You don't want to be weak in front of anyone else. You still love him, and it hurts you to watch him leave. Your heart wants him so badly, but your mind reminds you of what happened 20 years ago. Face it. You are in love with Edward Cullen." She exploded.

I winced as she spoke _**his**_ name.

I turned, and changed the subject.

"Go and get decent. Make sure the others are as well. I will be back here before they return." I commanded her.

"Where are you going sister?" She asked me in a soft voice.

I barely glanced in her direction.

"Out." I answered her cryptically. She nodded. I bounded for the door.

Once I was outside, I flat out ran to my meadow.

It took me only seconds to get to my meadow. It was a small and peaceful place I had claimed a little while ago.

I could just sit and think. I now lie on the grass and gaze up at the clouds. They were dense and a dark gray. Rain clouds. I sighed.

"Bella?" I heard someone question. I flew to my feet.

"Hello? Who's there? Show yourself." I called as my eyes flickered through the trees. Just then, Edward Cullen stepped out of the trees and into my meadow.

My breathing stopped. He had followed me here.

I didn't know how to feel about that, so I acted casual.

"Oh, it's just you." I said as I turned away from him.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?" I asked him with false curiosity. I could tell he was confused.

I opted to borrow Edward's gift to know what he was _really _thinking.

'_She must hate me. I really want to make it up to her. What happened 20 years ago…Oh, how I was a fool.'_ He thought in moroseness.

I laughed without humor. "You got that right, buddy. You were a dunce on more than one account though." I said staring at the trees.

'_What the hell? Oh! She must be a mind reader. Wait…she heard that? Oh no.'_ He thought with a gulp.

'_Argh! No fair! I still can't read her mind. Oh, how this silent beauty will forever torment me. I hope she can forgive me. I really want her back.'_ He thought in a sad tone.

"For what? So you can break me again? I don't think so. Just go away, Edward." I growled at him. He stepped back.

"Bella, this is our meadow…remember?" He asked in a pained voice. I rolled my eyes at his falseness.

"No. This has been mine for a while now. Go claim someplace else. Just go away, Cullen." I commanded him in a hiss.

He staggered back.

"Bella, please." He pleaded in a whisper.

"Don't call me that. Go…now." I whispered detached.

His heart sunk.

Then he turned, and left. I spun, and ran toward the house. I didn't want to be here if any of the other Cullen's came to 'talk' to me.


	7. Concerns and proper introductions (C pov

_**(Here we are…another chapter. A little treat for you all. But, I expect reviews. ;) Anywho…Stephanie owns her stuff…I own my stuff. *holds up hands* Which ain't Twilight…I know. Yeesh… Enjoy. Oh…and yes…I do love tormenting people with what they've already read…just in alternate points of view.) **_

(Carlisle's point of view)

We sat in the dining room.

All of the family members gathered for a conference. We were coming up with a conclusion as to what we would do with the other vampire clan.

"I really just want to talk to Natalie." Rosalie said.

"Yeah. That was a load of bull crap. Why the hell did she change her name? I mean she acted like we were a bunch of dunces. I can tell when someone is being fake. She had fake hospitality written all over her face." Emmett countered.

"Why would she hate us? Of course, she has a right to, but still." Esme said in a sad voice.

I squeezed her hand in reassurance, yet, I really had none.

I didn't know what made her hate us so much, but I have a hunch of what it might be.

"Oh! My best friend hates me! This is your fault, Edward! Why did we have to leave? Why?" Alice cried into Jasper's shoulder.

He sent a wave of calm to everyone.

"Yeah, Ed. Why? I mean…it looks like you had a fling with her. The Bella and Edward twins prove it. Oh…damn boy, it must have been good. You got 4 kids out of the deal." Emmett said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Um…uncomfortable.

"Ugh…Emmett. I already told you…it is none of your business…whether I had sex with Isabella Swan or not. Get that damn thought out of your head." Edward shouted at him.

Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett snickered at him.

"Ugh! I'm leaving. I'll be back before we have to leave for the other clan's house." Edward called as he stalked out of the room.

I heard the front door slam. My other children were laughing loudly now.

"Children. It's not nice to tease your brother. He is a hard position right now. He has just been re-united with his love, and rejected by her. He has just found his sister again, and she hates him. He has a lot on his plate…can you please just spare him, and give him a bit of space?" My lovely wife, Esme reprimanded the children.

Sorry mom…sorry dad." They mumbled.

I smiled.

"Who wants to go hunting?" Emmett asked in a sing-song voice.

"Ooo! I do! I do!" Rosalie and Jasper said.

Alice just shook her head.

"Fine, Al…you're just going to miss out on all of the fun." Emmett said with a shrug. I chuckled softly as Alice rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Great. Okay, bye!" Rosalie said as she pulled Emmett behind her.

Alice got up, and walked to her room. I noticed the sad expression on her face.

Esme sighed then. I knew what was troubling her. Her family wasn't entirely intact. She adored her daughters and sons. If any of them were to be hurt, it would deeply wound her. Watching Edward go through this pain was sure to take its toll on Esme's warm and loving heart.

I could barely see my son trudge through every day without bursting into tears.

He was the one-other than Esme of course-who understood me the most. He was my first of three sons, and he will always have a very special place in my heart. Suddenly, a thought came to me.

"Esme?" I asked.

"Yes, my dear?" She responded.

"I know a way to bring a cease to our son's pain. We must simply regain our daughter. Oh, how wonderful this will be. Having Bella in our family again. Edward will once again be whole. He will have his mate, and we will have our daughter and son back." I said happily.

My wife smiled a small smile. "That is lovely honey, but I do believe we will have a bit of trouble regaining our daughter's trust. As far as she knows, we hate her. Although, I would love to see our dear Edward happy again, I just don't know if it's possible. Carlisle, would you have forgiven me if I ran away with the children after telling you that I didn't return your feelings for me?" She asked me in a sad tone.

I winced. "I suppose I see your point…but, there must be more for one such as Edward. I look at his kindness, his good heart, his knowledge, and I know that there must be a reward for such a wonderful person. He deserves so much. Yet, what has life given him, but a period of non-existence? He feels as if he could die from such an excruciating pain. The pain of the loss of a mate. That will never compare to the pain we feel for him. He doesn't deserve that." I said in sorrow.

She cringed into my chest.

"Oh, Carlisle…what have we left to do? I can't bear seeing my boy go through this. He has always had nothing but respect for us. He even tries to give us what privacy he can. He is good to the core. How can the universe be so against my child? He is purely wonderful…I wish I could set things right. Both Edward and Bella deserve happiness. They clearly are not happy apart from one another." She said in a misery filled voice.

I hugged her closer. "I know, my love…I know. Don't fret. We will find a way…I promise you." I assured her halfheartedly.

I believed myself that Edward would be a bit difficult to convince of Bella's love. Although, we noticed that Bella and Edward were similar in many ways. Both, clearly and almost annoyingly stubborn. Both, beautifully selfless. Both, with very low self-esteems. It almost hurt in the way they regarded themselves. Finally, they were deeply in love with one another. I knew from experience that if one is away from their mate to long, they became very antsy. It would be hard to control someone who was deprived of their mate…in more ways than one. I sighed. There must be a way. I have to bring happiness to my son again.

About 15 minutes after Jasper, Rose, and Emmett left; Edward returned.

"My son? What's wrong? Did something happen to you?" I asked.

I had noticed the expression of pure pain on his face.

"Nothing Carlisle. I just ran into someone I knew…apparently I'm thoroughly hated in this town." He mumbled out.

His eyes flashed with even more pain. How is it possible? How much more could he take?

"No, my son. No one hates you. Now, tell me. Who was it that you saw?" I asked concerned.

What if it had been an enemy? Would he tell me? Oh, how I hated to leave questions unanswered. Edward's eyes became guarded.

"Um…why does it matter?" He asked hesitantly.

'_**Son. It matters because; it matters to me that you were hurt. Please, tell me…who was it that you saw? How did they hurt you so?'**_ I thought to him in honest concern.

He nodded unhappily.

"Uh…well, it was Bella. She was in the meadow I used to hang out in. She had claimed it as hers. For that, I cannot blame her. I suppose she might have been a bit cryptic with me when I asked her why she wanted me to leave. I was astounded to learn that she is gifted." He told me in a somewhat emotionless voice.

"Son, I think we figured that out when lightning struck the ground. It amazes me that she could have acquired such a gift as changing the weather." I mused.

"No, Carlisle. I meant that she too, is a mind reader." He said in a 'matter-of-fact' voice. I gasped.

Well, that certainly changed things. What else could this astounding girl do?

"How do you know so?" I asked him. He looked at me with an expectant expression.

"Carlisle. She read my mind." He said as if it were obvious. Well, it certainly was obvious. I felt a bit of embarrassment.

"Ah, well, yes." I said. Then, I cleared my throat and began again. "It means that we must find out as much as we can about this coven. Or rather they are a family." I said with a small smile.

He just nodded.

I stepped back. "Well, I'll just…leave." I said a bit awkwardly.

About 30 minutes later, my other children returned. Emmett and Jasper were bickering over a fight Emmett lost.

Rosalie was trying to referee.

"No way, dude. You cheated. I want a rematch, Jazz." Emmett said.

"I did not cheat. You're just a big baby. No rematch." Jasper said offended.

"What? You afraid you're going to lose? Ha!" Emmett teased.

"No." Jasper said slowly.

"I just don't want to deal with another Emmett tantrum." He finished.

I laughed.

"Emmett tantrum?" I asked.

Jasper chuckled. "He threw a temper tantrum. Just like the baby he is." He answered.

Emmett pouted. "Whatever, Jasper." He grumbled.

Then he turned and walked away. I shook my head.

"Hey. Dad, what time are we going to go back to the Swan place?" Jasper asked me.

I quickly glanced at the clock. It was around 9:00.

"I suppose we could start to their house…If you like." I responded.

He nodded enthusiastically.

Alice flashed to his side then. "Oh, please? Can we? I would like to try winning my best friend and little sister back." Alice pleaded with a hint of annoyance.

The rest of the family gathered then.

"Are we ready?" I asked. They nodded.

"Alright. Onward." I said with a smile.

We took off running. Trees and bushes brushed past us as we sped through the forest. Finally, we stopped at the Dung Chi River.

"No repeats of earlier. You all _**will**_ be well-behaved and mannered children. If this meeting means so much to all of us, then we should at least be courteous of Ms. Swan's privacy." I told my kids.

They nodded. Edward looked pained again. We jumped over the river and made our way to the front door. It was opened before we even made it there.

"Hello again, Cullen's. Welcome. Please, do come in." Bella said as she gestured for us to enter her house.

She had a peaceful expression on her face. Her eyes were violet. I wondered what that meant. She smiled knowingly at me. Hmm…perhaps she didn't hate us as much as we thought. We hesitantly walked into her house. She motioned for us to follow her. We did so.

Her family was gathered in their living room, and they were watching a movie.

Bella cleared her throat.

"Ahem." She said. They all turned to look at her.

"Our guests?" She reminded them.

Realization flitted across their faces as they gazed at my family. Bella's sister stood.

"Ah…Dr. Cullen. It's good to see you again. I believe it is time for proper introductions, yes?" She said with an amused smile. I nodded once.

"Very well. Darling?" She questioned of her mate.

He stood. "I am Christopher Joseph, Delano. This is my wife, Annabelle Miriam, Swan. As you can tell, she is Isabella's twin sister." He said as he held his wife.

They sat back down.

The other two spoke next.

"Well, you already know us. I am Sarah Annabeth, Masen. This is my mate, Natalie Jennifer, Hale." Sarah said with a forced smile.

They sat down.

Then, 4 more people stood up.

"I am Peter. This is my mate, Charlotte." Peter said with an amused expression.

"I am Bree, Tanner. This is my husband, Diego, Tanner." A young brown-haired girl said.

Then, they sat down.

Finally, Bella stood with her children.

She took a deep breath. "I am Isabella Marie, Swan. I am the leader of this coven. I like to think of it as head mother. These are my children." She said as she motioned for them to introduce themselves.

"I am Anthony Jake Swan." A boy that was, indeed looking remarkably close to Edward said.

"I am Renesmee Carlie Swan." A girl with bouncy bronze curls said.

"I am Jazem Masen Swan." A boy with piercing green eyes said.

"I am Allie Emmalie Swan." A girl looking exactly like Bella said.

Then, the children sat down.

"Now that names are out of the way, what do you want to know?" Bella asked.

And so, we started questioning her.


	8. Powers and Pretenses (B's pov)

_**(AN** I've been axing a bunch of characters. It's painful. I know I could get rid of one or two of her kids…..but I REALLY don't want to. Allie and Jazem really don't have a connection to this as much as Renesmee and Anthony do…but I can't bring myself to edit them course twilight doesn't belong to me. No matter how much I wish it did.)**_

(Bella's point of view)

After my children had introduced themselves, I knew the Cullen's would want answers.

"Now that names are out of the way, what do you want to know?" I said to Carlisle when Allie, Tony, Jazz, and Ren sat down.

"Oh, where are my manners? Please, come and sit." I said before he could answer.

I only wanted to be polite. I knew that once they had their answers, they would leave.

Why would they want to stay? I was nothing to them then, and I am nothing to them now. More than that, I wanted these foul intruders to leave my life and my family alone.

Why they even came in the first place, was beyond me.

Nevertheless, I would kill them with kindness. Nothing but kindness. Leaving them flustered and guilty.

They quickly complied, taking seats across from my family.

Alice smiled happily at me. I sighed, and repressed the urge to roll my eyes at her. I could tell she hoped we would be all easy with one another.

I internally snorted.

Well, she thought wrong.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, how did you begin your family?" Carlisle asked in a patient voice.

"Of course." I said. I had to think my answer through first.

So many things…I sighed again.

"My story is not quite a happy one, but I believe I am ready to share." I said.

He nodded in understanding.

Rosalie's mouth screwed into a pained and disgusted grimace. Huh, still not over the aversion to me, I see. I tried not to let that get to me.

"Hmm…so my story begins September 16th of 2003. The day Edward left me." I said, my voice breaking a little.

"You see, after he told me he didn't want me; I was in intense shock, and I stumbled through the forest for hours looking for him. At the time, I hadn't thought of the fact that I was searching for a vampire. I just couldn't take the excruciating pain of loss. I had been ready to give up. To curl up on the forest floor and lay there for eternity. I sat down on the dead leaves, and started screaming. But, I had been found. I looked up to see who watched me, and found that I wished that _**this**_ person had never found me at all." I said emotionlessly.

I stopped.

The pain was coming back. I could remember everything she'd said. I shoved back the shiver that threatened to expose me.

Everyone was staring at me.

My family's faces full of pity, understanding, fury, love and pain.

The Cullen's faces were full of expectation, confusion, fury, pain, and kindness. Their fury surprised me. Though possibly because they were reminded of memories of me. I really didn't want to find out, so I kept their thoughts silent to me.

I took a deep, shaky breath. Then, I looked to the ceiling.

"Who was it?" Rosalie asked politely.

I gazed at her. She had worry evident in her eyes. I didn't like this. The way they pretended made it harder to stick to my initial decisions. I closed my eyes. I must be strong. When I opened my eyes, they showed nothing but determination. I was determined to keep my promises, and my strength.

I began again. "I noticed this woman's wildly curly hair. I noticed her feline features. I noticed the leaves and twigs stuck inside her bright orange hair. I remember her eyes and words most clearly. Her eyes were a dark red of revenge." I hinted.

Realization crossed the Cullen's features. Then fury took its place.

"Victoria?" They hissed in unison. I nodded angered myself. There were growls, hisses, and cursing, sounding throughout the room.

So, after everyone's hissy fits, (ha-ha…hissy…humor) I decided to go on with my story.

"Well, Victoria was determined to get her revenge. I thought it was because she had to forever live without her mate…so, she figured Edward should too. But, when she said that she heard what he had said, I wasn't so sure." I said remembering.

"Well, she did what she promised to do…and then some." I said with a sharp, hateful laugh.

"What exactly did she promise to do?" Jasper asked in a growl. I thought their reactions through.

They must want something from my family. They must want Natalie and Sarah. Or perhaps to make me feel greater pain.

Could that be why they are acting so politely? Possible.

Or maybe they are trying to get dirt on my family to report to Aro. But, why would they do that?

Possibly because they are jealous of our strength. Probable.

I only became more disgusted as I thought of reasons why they would pretend to be this nice.

"She made sure every bone in my body was shattered, and then she bit me." I said, cringing as I remembered the pain.

Everyone hissed again.

"The amount of venom that she injected was so small, that my change was 5 days long. It was very painful, but I was silent. I was thankful no one had found me." I stopped.

I needed a breather.

These memories were going to crush me with this pain.

'_I got you covered, Bells.'_ Annie thought to me.

'_Thanks, sis. I really need that.'_ I thought back.

She covered my emotions from Jasper, which in turn covered my thoughts from Edward. I kept my expression blank.

"Um…Isabella, why can't I feel your emotions? I could feel them a moment ago, but now, there is nothing. Not only from you, but I feel nothing from any of you. Are you not affected by this at all?" He asked in confusion.

I shook my head.

"No. I requested that we be granted a bit of privacy. If you will allow me to explain. You see, Edward cannot read our thoughts because I am a mental shield. I block all mental abilities that may harm, or otherwise intrude on our lives. My twin sister is my opposite. She is a physical shield. She blocks all physical attacks, makes others invisible, and block people's emotions. She is rather powerful." I said in approval.

"Do you have any other powers besides your shield?" Jasper asked. I sighed.

I knew it. That is all they came for.

"Yes. I suppose you will need a demonstration. Otherwise, you will perceive me to be insane." I said with a laugh.

He nodded. Well, he asked for it. I smirked, and changed his age to 3 years old.

I started laughing, as did my family.

The Cullen's eyes bugged out.

"What did you do to him?!" Alice screeched as she picked up baby Jasper.

I can change ages. I suppose you want your 18 year-old husband back?" I questioned.

She looked at me with that 'are-you-nuts?' expression. I chuckled, snapped my fingers, and watched as Jasper returned to his former size.

"What the hell?" He asked. I laughed at his expression.

"She changed your age." Alice explained.

Jasper blinked, shocked.

Then, I decided to freak them out. I started rearranging the furniture with my eyes.

"There. Much better." I said. They were speechless.

Their mouths were dropped on the floor. I laughed again.

"Telekinesis." I explained. Next, I rearranged everything in the previous position. Now it was time to knock their socks off.

I teleported behind Emmett.

I covered his eyes, and whispered in a menacing voice; 'I got you.'

He jumped. "What the hell?" He shouted. I laughed.

"Bella? How did you get over here so fast?" Rosalie asked. I grimaced.

They apparently still misunderstood. I didn't want them calling me Bella. I sighed then.

"Rose, no one has called me 'Bella' in years. I will not allow any of you to start with that ridiculous name again." I said in a tone of finality.

"But, your sister, Annie called you that." She protested. I rolled my eyes.

She wasn't seeing the point. _Family_ could call me what they liked. Anyone else could go by what I said, and what I said alone.

"Annie is family. You are not. Would you agree to any of us calling you Rosie if hadn't know us from eve?" I questioned her.

She nodded, thoughtful. "I suppose not. Yet, it is a bit different. You _do_ know us. Though, I suppose I can understand your reasons for being so distant towards us. Towards me." She said sadly.

I was confused by this.

Why would Rosalie care if I were distant towards her? She had hated me.

I thought it would please her to see that I no longer have a connection to her beloved family. And how would she know enough of my reasoning to understand it?

It's not like I said; 'I hate you, go away.'

I didn't, did I? Did I? I don't think I did.

"My reasons?" I questioned suspiciously

She nodded. "Isabella, I understand because I would have done the same thing. I know that you were hurt deeply by our sudden departure, and you hate us for that. You don't want to be reminded of what happened 20 years ago. I don't blame you. The only thing I ask though is a second chance. I want to offer you the sisterly love I should have given you years ago." She said with a deep, pleading look in her eyes.

I was shell shocked. The one Cullen member, who hated me the most, was asking for another chance.

I stood my ground. I would not be dissuaded.

I let her finish her touching…and fake speech.

"I want the chance to show you, and my sister Natalie just how caring I can be. I'm sorry, Bella. Sorry that I was selfish, stupid, and jealous. I never should have treated you that way. You were kinder to me than anyone I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. You always put up with my bitchy attitude. I don't think I will ever find another selfless person like you…No matter how long I live." She said in a serious and determined tone.

I sighed.

'_Don't fall for it, Bella.'_ My sister, Annie thought to me.

'_They are just messing with your head, mom. Stick to the plan.'_ Jazem thought in concern to me.__

'_Oh, please! That was soo fake! I wouldn't even glance in their directions again.'_ Renesmee thought in disgust to herself.__

'_Ugh. Go die in a ditch, Blondie.'_ Bree thought in an internal snort.__

'_Woah! Who taught them how to lie? I think I need a few pointers.'_ Diego thought in appreciation.__

'_This chick really pushed mom's buttons. I wish I were as patient as my mom.'_ Allie thought in a bit of sadness and shock.__

'_Ha-ha! Yeah, and my middle name is stupid!__**' **_Natalie thought in total disgust.__

'_Ugh…so not how I thought it would be. I can't believe I actually pictured two old ladies chatting about their lives. There must be something wrong with me.'___Anthony thought to himself in embarrassment.

I laughed quietly. The Cullen's looked at me like I was insane.

"That sure was an interesting picture you showed me, my son." I said with a devilish smirk.

He blushed, and looked down.

"I...er...um…it was the first thing that came to mind." He spluttered out.

I laughed again. "No, I liked it. But, do you think that is really what I would look like at…what, 75?" I asked him with a smile.

He shook his head quickly.

"No! I saw it on this one T.V. show. I guess the picture stuck with me. Mom, you would look lovely. You do." He said as he blushed a tomato red.

I was flattered.

"Um…what are you talking about?" Rose asked.

I barely spared her a glance.

"Oh. My son's thoughts were a bit amusing to me. He pictured a bunch of old women sitting in rocking chairs, just chatting about their lives. We are not what he expected." I said with a smirk.

Some laughed; others looked at me in curiosity.

"Wait. So you can read minds?" Jasper asked suddenly.

How did he know this? Oh, yes. I blurted it out.

"Yes. Much like your brother, Jasper." I answered truthfully. He nodded.

"Okay. I really want to hear all about your gifts, but I want to know about your family more. Please continue with your story." Emmett said in impatience.

Hmm…someone is in a hurry.

So, I began again. Without another irrelevant word.

"Five days after she bit me, I awoke to my new life. I was very thirsty. I had remembered what Emmett told me about hunting animals. I was able to track down a grizzly bear, and some buffalo. I stopped to think about what I should do now. The answer was simple. I had to get out of Forks. I could let no one see me. I then wondered where I would go. I quickly came up with that solution as well. I had gone to Denali." I said without emotion.

stared blankly at the creamy carpet. I was hoping to avoid their faces. I knew seeing what I could never have would bring me pain.

"So, when I realized I didn't have any money, I sort of borrowed a bit from you. Don't worry, I returned it about 3 months ago." I said, looking apologetically at Carlisle and Esme.

Esme smiled reassuringly at me.

Carlisle nodded, telling me that it was okay.

"That can't be. I didn't smell a trace of anyone else's scent in there." Jasper said incredulously. I shook my head.

"Ann can block the scent of a vampire…or otherwise…with her shield." I told him.

His eyes widened. "Wow." Was all he said.

"Anyway, I had been on my way to Denali when I ran into Jacob." I said laughing.

"He had turned into a wolf. You should have seen his face when instead of human me, he saw vampire me. It was priceless." I told them while laughing.

"Well, once the pack knew who I was; they made a truce with me. As long as I promised to come back and visit often, Jake wouldn't kick my ass for making him go all nutty for days. I happily complied. Then, I made my way to Denali." I paused as I remembered the fun times.

"Go on." Alice said eagerly.

I sighed, and once again, repressed the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"I was a bit thirsty again, so I stopped to snack on a polar bear. That is when I met Tanya and Elezar." I said smiling as I remembered my sister and father.

"Oh no. What did they think? I mean, you still had red eyes, correct?" Jasper asked in sudden angst.

"Well, yes, my eyes were red, but when I explained my story, they seemed at ease." I answered.

"They took defense?" Jasper guessed.

"They were unsure of me at first, so yes, they were protective of their land." I said with a nod.

He nodded in return.

"I later met the rest of their family. So, now it's Carmen and Elezar, Kate and Garrett, Tanya and Stuart, and Irina and Laurent. I asked them where you all would be, and they didn't know. They all were very hospitable though. They took me in, and treated me like I was always a part of their family." I said smiling.

My smile faded when I realized what I was to say next.

"A month after I had started staying with them, I realized some unusual changes going on within me. I was thirstier much sooner, and I had started to gain weight…rapidly. I went to Elezar. He told me the most excellent news…" I said trailing off and smiling again.

"Hmm…so you gained weight, and increased your eating habits?" Carlisle mused.

I nodded. He was getting close to the answer, I could tell. His eyes widened.

"No...That's impossible, isn't it?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Is the living proof enough to show you that you're wrong?" I asked

. Everyone but Carlisle looked at me with a confused look. Carlisle seemed rather intrigued with what was happening. Suddenly realization crossed their features.

"You were actually pregnant? So, these really are your kids?" Emmett boomed out.

I nodded, and my wonderful children smiled.

"That's not possible." Esme and Rosalie said sadly. I sighed. We already went over this.

"Well, you take a good look at these kids, Rose…Esme. Who do you see in their features?" I questioned them.

I was used to this bit. When others of our kind came to visit, I had to do pretty much the same thing. They looked long and hard at my children. The kids shied back, feeling a bit self conscious. Esme gasped, Rosalie looked confused.

"They really are your and Edward's children, aren't they?" Esme asked with a beaming smile.

Emmett snickered. "So, little Bell is no virgin, huh? Oh, I can smell a joke coming." He said with a devilish smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, please. I can ram you through a wall. You can't threaten me." I told him in confidence with a flip of my hair.

He laughed. "Wanna bet?" He asked with a smirk. I saw through this smirk though.

I knew it was just an excuse to get me to trust them.

I realized I had let my guard down a bit.

Being playful with them wasn't going to help the distance thing.

It was hard not to just run up and hug Esme. She had been more like a mother to me than Renee. I really missed her.

But, if they were just going to hurt me, I had to be one step ahead of them.

I sighed. "No, Emmett. I don't want to bet. In fact, I think it's time you all left. It's getting late, and the kids have school. We will continue this conversation tomorrow. I bid you all well. A pleasant night to all of you." I said as I glanced at the clock.

The Cullen's and I stood up.

"Very well then. A pleasant night to you, Ms. Swan." Carlisle said as he offered his hand for a goodbye shake.

I took it hesitantly, and shook his hand once. Then, they departed quickly. I turned around to the family.

"Very well done. I'm proud of all of you. You are dismissed. Please feel free to head to your bedrooms." I told them with a pleasant smile.

They nodded, and almost everyone stood up and left.

"Children, you have school. I suggest you get your rest. I don't want grumpy children in the morning." I teased them.

"Yes mom." They said sleepily.

Their eyes drooped, and their shoulders slumped. I would have been surprised if they stayed awake for 1 more minute.

They stood and trudged off to bed. I turned to my sister and her husband, who sat on the couch, looking sheepishly at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Er…Bells, I'm just wondering if you're okay with this. I sensed that you were having some trouble with the plan tonight?" Annie asked me.

I sighed. Of course she would know.

"Yes. It's just…hard…to be rude…to Esme and Carlisle, and Emmett and Alice, and I…I had a hard time not running up to hug them. All of them. I knew I had to stand my ground. I thank you for covering for me. I needn't give them anymore leverage. You have done me a kindness tonight, sister." I told her sincerely.

She nodded.

"Anytime. It's what sisters are for." She told me with a pleasant smile.

"Go." I told her. "I won't keep you any longer." I said with a smile.

She smiled back, and then left. I sighed.

Well, now what do I do?


	9. Wait twins! part1 (E's pov)

_**(Author's note: A couple of things I'd like to say. 1. I won't post another chapter until I get some reviews here. I have at least 23 good chapters written. The more reviews, the more updates. 2. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. 3. I am tired. Anyone have coffee? Anywho…enjoy! Leave comments! –Cat) **_

(Edward's point of view)

_**(Author's note: Swimchick 1224….you must be psychic.) **_

I sat in my room that night, mulling over what information Bella shared with us.

I remembered her forced smiles and false pleasantry. It cut me to my core that she had to pretend to be okay. I wanted nothing more than to gather her in my arms, and just be happy with her again. But, I knew that was an impossibility. I knew she could never forgive me for breaking her so cruelly. I feel sick…sick to my core. I lost the only thing that ever meant anything to me, and it was my own fault.

I knew today would be brutal. Surely, even having meet this other clan, did not have an effect on their impressions of us. I may not have been able to hear their thoughts, but I could tell that they weren't exactly pleased to meet my family and I. Most likely the opposite, I suppose.

So, here I sat. Until Emmett nearly dragged me from my room, that is.

"Oh, come on. You need to stop being such an emo asshole. It really scares mom when you act all suicidal." He told me in a cautious tone.

I shrugged. "Em, I'm just worried. What if she hated me for forever?" I whispered.

He rolled his eyes. "Bro, you always worry. You know, if she hates you, which I don't think she does, it's your own fault." He informed me.

I nodded. I knew it was my fault.

"I know Em…wait. What do you mean; you don't think she hates me? How could she not? I mean, I hate myself for what I did." I asked him with surprise.

He looked at me with anger and suspicion. "Don't say that you hate yourself. And I know this because I know Bella. She could never hate you. She just doesn't trust us." He said with a tiny bit of hurt at the end.

I knew why. He hated that his baby sister, in many ways she was, didn't trust him. I was grateful that he didn't blame me for his sister's mistrust, but it didn't help me feel better.

"Edward! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Alice exclaimed excitedly to me, as I got out of the car.

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and shut the door.

She pulled me by the hand, to the front of the school.

"What are you so excited about, Alice?" I questioned her.

My annoyance was evident in my voice.

She snickered. "I want to get to class. I noticed that Allie, Swan was in my morning biology class. I wanted to talk to her. She seemed kind of shy to me." She said in her 'duh' voice.

She sighed then.

I caught her thoughts.

'_She really takes after her mother. They all do.'_

My face scrunched up at her thoughts. She was right. It was painful, not that she was right, but knowing that these kids lived through their mother's pain.

It was still difficult to even consider I was their father. How could I be any kind of father to these children if they were going to hate me for the rest of eternity? Not that they didn't have a reason to. I would hate my father if he abandoned my mother in her time of need.

Oh, if only I had stayed another day. Another year. Maybe Victoria would have left her alone, and Bella and I wouldn't have faced this awful heart-shattering pain.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Alice apologized in a concerned voice.

"I shouldn't have thought that." She continued.

I shook my head.

"No Alice. Don't apologize. You're right. They're a lot like Bella. Please just ignore my self-wallowing." I told her with a slight trace of humor.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me. She examined my expression. I picked through her thoughts to see what she saw there. Apparently, she saw exhaustion. I wondered what that meant.

"It's been a long 20 years for you, hasn't it, Edward?" She asked me softly.

I didn't want to answer. I mean, she had no idea just how long those years for me were. I turned away from her stare.

"Aren't we going to be late?" I asked her in a grave voice.

I still didn't look at her. I didn't want to know what she would see in my expression if I did. She nodded, obviously accepting my subject change. Before she turned, I saw a glimpse of her expression. She was calculating something. Her thoughts gave nothing away. I turned, and headed for my history lesson.

Around lunch, I bumped into Anthony.

He glared at me.

"Hey, Cullen." He said in a grudging tone.

"Hello, Anthony." I greeted him politely.

"So, um I noticed that we looked a lot alike…" He started. I knew he was choosing his words carefully.

I nodded.

"Well, my mom figured that we should act like we're twins. Uh…is it okay if my siblings and I…um…sit with you guys?" He asked, obviously uncomfortable.

"Um…I suppose so. If you won't mind my sister, Rosalie's glares." I said with vain humor.

He laughed a little.

"Right. Okay. I take it you have to warn them? Yeah, so I'll get my brother and sisters." And with that, he walked away.

I turned and fast-walked to the cafeteria. Alice already knew what was going on. She was bouncing in her seat. I looked at the other three, who were looking suspiciously at Alice.

"Guys. The kids from that other clan are sitting with us today." I said plainly.

They turned to stare at me like I was nuts.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Well, Bella thought that Anthony and I looked very much alike. She thought that to remain inconspicuous, we should pretend to be twins for the remainder of our time at this school. They are sitting with us because it would be odd for twins to sit apart. He is bringing his siblings with him. Please don't…do anything. " I almost begged them, looking pointedly at Emmett and Alice.

Emmett burst out laughing.

"Oh! Bro, tough luck! Ha-ha! Man this is too good!" He laughed out.

I grimaced.

"Promise me." I commanded.

They all nodded.

"_I_ like it." Alice said, smiling.

"Well, I don't." Rosalie grouched.

Jasper just smirked, and shook his head.

"I mean….I think it's like Bella is giving us a second chance." I said quietly.

Just then, the 4 people in question popped up beside Alice.

"Hi everyone!" Alice greeted them while smiling.

They nodded and smiled back.

"I trust you understand the reason for this forced encounter, correct?" Anthony questioned.

My siblings nodded.

"Good. I mean, it's really not that hard." He said with a small chuckle.

We all laughed a little at his comment.

When they finally sat down, they pulled out their lunches.

I saw Anthony snacking on an apple.

Jazem was picking at a salad.

Renesmee was slurping on some cereal.

Allie was downing a pear.

I noticed that she really did look exactly like her mother. I wanted to sigh.

Suddenly, Anthony reached for my apple.

"Do you mind? Apples are my favorite." He asked me hesitantly.

I nodded.

He smiled, grabbed the apple, and took a huge bite.

I felt my eyes widen.

It was odd that he would like the same fruit I did as a human.

Renesmee reached for Rosalie's bagel.

"I was thinking that it would be easier for you if we made your food disappear. The humans wouldn't ask questions." Renesmee said.

Wow, she definitely knew what to say to rub Rose's good side.

Rosalie smiled at the intuitive girl, and nodded. She grabbed the bagel.

Jazem snagged Jasper's Italian bread. "I hope you don't mind. I just really wanted your bread."

He said snickering. Jasper smirked back.

"Naw…it's cool. Help yourself." Jasper remarked.

"Um Alice? May I have your cherry yogurt? It smells heavenly." Allie asked her shyly.

Alice beamed.

"Of course, Allie. I wouldn't mind at all. Of course, I'll need something in return." Alice said happily.

Instantly, everyone was cautious. I could tell Allie's siblings were tense as well.

"I want you to tell me something about you." She said with a pleasant smile.

Her eyes were screaming with excitement.

Allie hesitantly nodded. "Okay. What do you want to know?" She asked very cautiously.

"Well, when were you and your siblings born?" Alice asked.

"Uh…November 21, 2003. Why?" She asked curiously.

Alice shrugged. "Well, I was thinking that maybe you all would like to celebrate your next birthday with us." She said, waving her hands as if to show boredom with the situation.

"No!" Allie and her siblings shouted.

They calmed a bit, and looked around to see if other people had heard their conversation. I glanced at the oblivious humans.

I really hadn't even noticed that the lunchroom was full. It didn't matter to me.

"We…don't like parties. They just…don't work out for us." Allie said in a strained voice.

I was confused by this. As were my brothers and sisters.

The only person we knew that was averse to having a party; was Bella.

Was their rejection a learned trait? Or were they just that much like their mother that they think as she does? Could Bella have persuaded her children to share in her distaste for such events?

Well, I knew she most likely didn't want to dwell on the past.

I shuddered as I remembered the nightmare that was Bella's 18th birthday.

Allie noticed my reaction, and looked at me curiously. "What's wrong? Did we offend you?" She asked in a small voice. I shook my head.

"No…it's not that. Please, tell me. Why is it that a birthday party doesn't work out for you?" I asked her suspiciously. She was rigid now.

I caught the glance she gave Anthony. I also saw him answer an unspoken question with a nod.

Wow. Is that what Alice and I look like? No wonder Emmett is so annoyed.

Allie turned to face me with a sad expression. It made me want to reach out and comfort her.

I knew that was stupid, but such a young face shouldn't be stressed with the worry she and her siblings bore on themselves.

"We've had birthday parties in the past. We even have family get-togethers every now and then. Our mother said she wanted to have parties. We noticed something…sad about her mood when we would have any kind of party. We finally figured out that it had something to do with her past. So, to prevent that sadness, we just avoided parties. She caught on quickly to what we were doing. So, we told her they just didn't appeal to us anymore…which is true…in a way." Allie said in a tone sadder than even a monster like I could handle.

Alice stood, and went over to place a hand on the little girl's shoulder.

Jasper looked down at the table in shame.

Rosalie scowled at the floor.

Even Emmett had a sad frown upon his face.

Each were thinking about the good times with Bella. It was silent at the table for a while.

Finally, Jazem stood up. "I'm sorry, but I mustn't be late for class again. I don't want a detention slip. See ya." He said. Then he waved, and turned for the doors.

His siblings took after his example.

"Yeah, so I guess it's like same thing tomorrow. Right. Bye." Anthony said after an awkward moment.

Then he turned and left.

"Well, that was fun." Rosalie scoffed sarcastically.

"Sure. I mean, they seem nice. They're just unsure of us. They don't want to welcome in anything that would hurt their mother." Alice said with a shrug.

"What? So they are overprotective too?" Emmett asked in humor.

Jasper covered up his laugh with a cough.

Alice smiled. "Not precisely like Edward. They just seek their mother's happiness. A family should be like that, Emmett." She told him.

"Shall we?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

We stood, and departed to our afternoon classes.

"Oh, come on! Please, Rose! Please!" Alice begged.

They had been bickering since we walked in the door. Alice wanted to dress everyone up for our evening trip to Bella's house.

"Ugh! If it will shut you up, then fine! But I get to pick out my shoes." Rosalie warned.

I just shook my head. Alice always wins. Stupid, stubborn little pixie.

Alice squealed. "Yes! Now let's go! I don't have much time!" She screeched.

Rose groaned. "Please, will someone come up with a medication to shut her up?!" Rose whined.

I snickered. I heard her growl.

'_Push it, and I'll turn you into kibble, Edward.'_ She thought furiously to me.

I bit my lip. I wanted to say; 'have fun playing dress up.' But, I knew Rosalie would shred me to bits if I so much as uttered a word.

I decided I would chat with Carlisle. I walked down to his study. I paused silently in front of the door.

"Come in, Edward." He told me gently.

I slowly walked in. He closed the book he had just begun, and looked up at me.

'_How are you, my son?'_ He asked me.

I nodded. "I am well. I was coming to share with you a pleasant idea Bella had." I told him.

He seemed surprised.___'Bella spoke with you?'_ He questioned.

I shook my head. "No. I spoke with Anthony today." I answered him.

'_What did he say?'_ He asked me with curiosity forefront in his mind.

"His mother suggested that since Anthony looked practically identical, we play the part of twins." I told him with a small smile.

He surprised me by laughing._ 'I take it Anthony isn't too fond of the idea.'_ He guessed

His thoughts were now humored. I shook my head, smirking.

"He didn't appear too pleased to me." I said amused.

"Well, I think it's a brilliant idea. Obviously, she wanted to remain inconspicuous. This is the best way to do so." He nodded, thoughtful.

"Yes, well, these children can eat human food. They said that in an effort to keep our secret, they would eat our lunches. And so they did." I told him as I remembered the uncanny similarity in tastes that I shared with Anthony.

"Wow. That is generous. I suppose is serves two purposes." He said with a grateful smile.

"Two purposes?" I asked him. I was under the assumption there was only one; protecting our secret.

"Yes. I know my children. You'll bombard those poor things with questions. So, aside from remaining inconspicuous; you will get to know each other better." He said in approval.

"Esme would like that." I agreed. He nodded.

"What would I like?" Esme asked as she walked into Carlisle's study.

"Oh, well, Bella has proposed that our children and her children sit together at lunch." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Oh? But why? Does she trust us again?" Esme asked with a hopeful expression.

"Well, I suppose so. In a sense. But, it was more or less because Edward and Anthony look alike." Carlisle allowed.

Suddenly I heard a boom of laughter from downstairs. "Dude, it's still funny. Edward has an evil twin." Emmett laughed.

"No. Edward's the evil one. Anthony is the good one." Jasper chortled.

I growled. Esme looked at me with sympathy.

"Now Edward. They are just trying to annoy you. They know you're better than them, and they're jealous." Esme said with a smirk.

My brothers shut up after that. Ha-ha! I knew it was because I had mom on my side. I smirked.

"Boys! Front and center! It's time to get you all dressed!" Alice yelled from the hallway.

I sighed. Esme shook her head, and laughed lightly. Carlisle chuckled lightly. I left the room.

Emmett and Jasper scowled when they saw me.

'_Cheater.'_ They thought to me in unison. I shrugged.

"In your rooms, now. Get changed. Hurry up! I will not be late on an account of you three." She said glaring at us.

"Yes Alice." We grumbled.

She smiled, and skipped off to Carlisle's office. What an evil little pixie. I trudged off to my room. I walked in and found a pair of artificially faded blue jeans, a black button up dress shirt, and black dress shoes. I quickly dressed, trying not to get on Alice's bad side.

She smiled happily when she saw me. "Oh! You look lovely! This color blue definitely compliments your form well." She squealed to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, please, shut up." I told her sternly.

My brothers bounded down the stairs.

"Why Eddie boy? You look very _pretty_." Emmett teased.

Okay, I was going to kick his ass.

He smirked at me as I glared at him.

"Oh, Emmett. Edward isn't just pretty. He is pretty hot." Rose said with a smirk.

Emmett's jaw dropped.

"Babe, what did you just say?" He asked incredulously.

She smirked. "I said that it looks like Edward is going on a date tonight." She told them.

I saw her wink at me. _'I got your back. Besides, I know this isn't easy for you.'_ She thought to me.

"O-Kay?" Emmett said, unsure of himself.

"Thanks." I mouthed to her. It was silent for a while.

Carlisle rapped quickly on Bella's front door. Then, he stepped back. We heard muted footsteps.

"One minute, Carlisle. I'm coming." I heard a beautiful, bell-like voice say.

The front door opened. A woman with dark mahogany hair that was loosely curled, and fell to her waist; appeared behind the door. Her face was heart-shaped. Her eyes were a warm honey gold. She had a dark blue blouse that fitted her curves perfectly. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She had a black dress skirt that was about 3 inches up her thigh. She had black stockings, and black leather boots that went up to her knees. She was glorious. Her golden eyes appraised our outfits, as we appraised her outfit. She grinned. I noticed that her lips were a very light shade of pink.

"What? Is it date night, Cullen?" She asked as she looked me over. Alice snorted.

"No. I just wanted to dress them." She said matter-of-factly.

The woman's perfect, mahogany eyebrows arched in humor.

"Well, Alice. Actually, I'm glad that you did. We will be having other company tonight." The beautiful woman said with a smile.

"Oh? Someone called you?" Alice asked in surprise.

'_How did I not see this?'_ She thought to herself.

"No. Allie had a vision." The woman answered with a frown.

"She _what?_" Alice gasped.

"Yes. Um…if you will come inside, I will begin after our other guests arrive." The woman said with a worried frown.

We quickly complied. The rest of her family was in the living room. They, too, were dressed up in fancy attire. They nodded in our direction.

"Hi. If you forgot, I'm Annie. I'm surprised. When did you get the memo? Allie just had the vision like an hour ago. Bella has been on our tails about a nice outfit. I wasn't sure she had time to call you." Annie said with a smile.

"No. We had no memo. We had Alice. The evil pixie and shopaholic." Emmett said with a grin.

Alice pouted. They laughed.

"Yes, well you should have seen Bella. If it didn't meet her standards, she made you change until you got it right. Right, Anthony?" Chris asked in an amused voice.

Anthony turned, gave an 'I'll kill you.' Glare, and huffed.

His family laughed.

"What did you do, brother?" Renesmee asked with wicked humor.

He glared at the floor.

"I was annoying mom with some ripped jeans. End of story. Leave me alone." He snapped as he glared murderously at the floor.

"Aww…what did the floor do to you, little Tony?" Sarah teased him.

I glanced at my sister. She looked back with disgusted eyes.

I turned away.

"It looked at me, okay Aunt Sarah?" Anthony asked in biting sarcasm.

"Poor floor." Sarah said as she shook her head in amusement. Everyone in the room laughed.

Then, Bella came in.

"Okay. Allie said the Denali's arriving in about a half an hour." Bella said as she hid her smile.

"Wait. The Denali's? Our dear old friend Elezar and his family?" Carlisle asked with an excited smile.

Bella nodded. Carlisle smiled in response. "In the mean time; I assume you still have questions for me?" Bella guessed.

We nodded.

"Alright. Sit. On with it." Bella said with a sly smile.

So, the questions began again.

_**(Author's note: I don't think I'll understand why I wrote this like I did… I wrote these chapters a few years ago….believe me…I am trying to get with the story as much as you all are. Anywho… reviews make me get giant cheesy grins and inspiration to write more. **_

_**Ba-da-ba-ba-ba….please review it! ) **_


	10. Wait twins! part2 (A's pov)

_**(Author's note: Thanks to all who review. And to all who will *hopeful smile* Uhmsies…Stephanie Meyer owns twilight…..I don't… thank God. Alrighty…chapter 10. Enjoy. ) **_

(Anthony's point of view)

I was glad to be home.

It was like torture for me to have to pretend to be Edward Cullen's twin brother. I mean, it's ironic that I have to be twins with a guy I hate. It's weirder that he just happens to be my dad.

And what is just plain sick is; the dude was in love with my mom. I shuddered. Ew, man that's just gross. It is like imagining me in love with her.

Ugh! Disgusting! Now, to top that off; I can read his thoughts. So, my life just fricken sucks.

Jazem caught on to my stress. He burst out laughing.

"Man! Tough break, Tony." He said as he choked on laughter.

"Shut up, Jazz. I think I'll be the one to end up killing dad." I hissed darkly.

He stopped laughing. "Bro, chill. You know mom would kick your ass if she heard that." He said as he looked around the room.

"Come on. It can't be that bad, Anthony." Allie said as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It _**is**_ that bad, Als. You should have heard what he was thinking at lunch." I said as I shuddered.

"He was comparing you to mom. Not to mention…IT IS WEIRD!" I shouted.

"How would YOU like to pretend to be your father's twin? How would you like to know that he never got over your mother? I will tell you; it was more than uncomfortable." I snapped at them.

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel." Allie said.

'_I keep getting visions of dad and mom hacking each other up. Talk about uncomfortable.'_ Allie thought to me with an internal wince.

When we got up the stairs, we parted to our bedrooms to change. I put on a pair of jeans that had some tears in the knees. I threw on an old dark-blue t-shirt. Then, I picked up my iPod, and turned on my favorite band. Linkin Park. I loved the song numb. I could relate to it. I turned the volume up loud.

Everyone expected me to be like my dad just because I looked like him. Sorry, I'm just not that stupid.

I walked downstairs, and plopped down on the couch. I closed my eyes, and listened to the music. Music was a way to drowned out my family's thoughts. I leaned my head back against the couch. I suddenly felt exhausted. I started to dose off.

Then, I was suddenly sucked into a dream. I was in a meadow. My mom's meadow. There were white chairs; all in rows of six, in the middle of the meadow. I counted 48 chairs. In front of the chairs was a large altar-looking thing. It was white, and had a canopy of flowers hanging from the top of it. I looked down and gasped. I was dressed in a tux.

Woah…wait a minute. Don't they wear tuxes at weddings? Oh no. I looked around frantically. Allie came up in a violet dress that flowed to her ankles. Her hair was braided into a bun. She smiled at me.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Ready for what?" I asked curiously.

She laughed. "It is time to bear the rings, ring bearer." She said as she nudged my side.

She pointed to the altar. I turned, and found the white chairs occupied by friends and family. I turned my gaze to the altar. My mother was smiling at me with a loving expression. Her smile was full of pure joy. That was something I hadn't seen in a long time. I glanced to see who held her hands, but the dream blacked out. I was walking in complete darkness now. I heard a laugh. I turned around, and saw nothing.

"Who's there?" I asked the darkness. No answer. I quickly speed up as I tried to find somewhere to go, somewhere to hide. Something breezed past me.

"Stay away from me." I screamed at the darkness.

Just then, a note fluttered into my hands. It said; '_I will find you. You can't hide forever._'

My hands started shaking. I dropped the note, and I started running. That is when I woke up. I was panting and sweat was on my forehead.

"Tony! What is it? What's wrong?" Renesmee asked in a frantic voice.

I shook my head. "Nothing. It was just a dream." I breathed.

Ren didn't look convinced. "Tony, have you forgotten that you talk in your sleep?" She asked me in a serious tone.

I felt unease. "What did you hear?" I asked her nervously.

"You said; 'No! Stay away from me!' Then, you started to scream." She said unhappily, closing her phone.

"Bro, who was in your dream?" Jazem asked as he sensed my discomfort.

"I don't know. I couldn't see." I answered.

"Then why were you screaming?" Allie asked. The pain was evident on her face. I took a deep breath, and ran my hands through my hair.

"I was screaming because whoever was in my dream, gave me a note." I said slowly.

"What did the note say?" Jazz asked me curiously.

"It said; 'I will find you. You can't hide forever.'" I told him.

They gasped. Just then, the front door opened.

"Kids? Ann? Guys, I'm home." I heard my mom say. I glanced at my siblings frantically. They seemed to understand what I meant.

'_Keep quiet. Got it.'_ They thought in unison. We ran up and gave mom a hug.

"Well, hello." She said with a chuckle.

"Did you have fun at school?" She asked.

"Yup!" Als said happily.

"Sure did, mom." Ren said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, it was pretty funny." Jazz said with a laugh.

"No." I said as I glared at the floor.

I wanted to glare at my mom for the whole thing, but I just couldn't. None of us can have an ill will towards her. She gives us so much and it would be wrong.

"Oh? Why, my son?" She asked me.

I just gave her a flat stare. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right." She said.

"Yes. Speaking of which; did you mind your manners?" She asked us seriously.

We nodded. She smiled. "Good."

"Okay! Everyone, along with The Cullen's, The Denali's will be coming as well. I want everyone dressed respectably. Understand?" Mom shouted as she walked up the stairs.

"You've got 15 minutes people! Let's move." She commanded.

"Tony." Allie whispered. I looked at her.

"You have to do something…like agitate mom. They would want to know why you're in a bad mood." She barely breathed in my ear. I nodded.

We sped off to our rooms. I left my jeans on, and threw on a tan sweater. I slowly walked down the hallway.

"Anthony! What do you think you are wearing? Change, right now." I heard my mom say. I turned around.

"Why? It's just The _Cullen's_. Who cares what I look like for them?" I said with an attitude. Of course, I was acting, but I couldn't let her know that.

"It is not just them. You know that." She said softly.

"So? I'm sure cousin Tanya wouldn't care if I wore these jeans." I told her. It was true at least.

"Those jeans are disrespectful, and I told you that you were not to wear them with company." She said through narrowed eyes. I was close.

"What the hell does a pair of jeans say about anything?" I questioned her. I knew this was it. We never cursed to her face.

"What did you say?" She fumed. "You do not curse in this house. Now go, and change that outfit, young man." She commanded me in a calm but livid tone.

"Whatever." I said with a roll of my eyes. Then, I began to walk away.

She caught my shoulder, and handed me a piece of paper. I unfolded it. It said_; I know the game you're playing. It's not going to work. We'll talk about it later. Nice act by the way. Although, you forgot one tiny detail…your eyes. I can see through you._ My eyes widened.

Wow. Well that was an epic fail.

So, of course, I changed. When I walked down the stairs; my family was snickering.

"What?" I snapped. I was still sore from my dream. I really wasn't in the mood for their jokes.

"Did wittle Tony have a temper tantrum?" My Aunt Sarah mocked in a baby voice. I just glared at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm sure you're wrong anyway." I said dismissively.

They sniggered even louder.

"Well, somebody needs a nappy-poo." My great-Uncle Peter mocked. I hissed.

"Why don't you shut up?" I growled at them.

They only laughed harder. "Okay, okay. Leave him alone, guys." Allie backed me up. They huffed, but stopped with their teasing.

I sat down on the couch. Allie rubbed my shoulders. I gave her a grateful glance. She smiled sweetly back at me.

'_It will be okay, brother. We will find out what the note means.'_ She thought reassuringly to me.

I nodded, although I wasn't sure if I would be _okay_. I looked down at the table. My iPod was strewn across it. I picked it up, and put the ear buds in my ears. I flipped through my playlist. I found a song I had forgotten I'd put on. It was a remix of Ellie Goulding's Outside. I played it. Hmm…techno. I turned the volume up so I could bother my family. It worked. They all looked at me like I was nuts. I snickered. Beside me, Allie was hiding her giggles with her hand. Finally, after a few minutes, the song ended.

"What the hell was that?" My Aunt Natalie asked. I looked at her expression, and burst out laughing.

"You…should…see…your face!" I chortled out. Another song started. I turned the volume down.

"Oh! Give me one!" Allie screamed as she pulled an ear bud out of my ear.

Then she started singing. "I just came to say hello." She sung. Apparently, I was playing Hello, by Martin Solveig and Dragonette.

"It's alright, I'm getting dizzy, just enjoy the party. It's okay with me if you don't have that much to say…hey!" She sung in perfect harmony.

"What the hell are you singing about, Als?" Chris asked.

She shook her head and smiled at him.

"Enough! They are coming. Everyone, please be calm. Oh, and Anthony?" My mother ordered as she burst in the room.

I hesitantly turned around. "Yes?" I responded cautiously.

"Put that away. Now." She commanded. I obeyed quickly. Just as I went back to sulking, rather acting; there were two quick raps on the front door. My mom darted to get the door.

"One minute, Carlisle. I'm coming!" She called. I heard the door open.

"What? Is it date night, Cullen?" I heard mom ask in a teasing voice. Someone snorted.

It was a shrill and girly snort.

"No. I just wanted to dress them." I heard Alice say. She said it like it should be obvious.

"Well Alice. Actually, I'm glad you did. We will be having other company tonight." My mom said in a note of false thanks.

"Oh? Someone called you?" Alice asked in surprise.

Everyone in the room had to muffle laughter at the likelihood of The Denali's calling us before their visits.

"No. Allie had a vision." Mom said in a hurt tone. She hated assumptions.

"She _what?_" Alice gasped. I knew why. That would normally be her department.

"Oh…burn." I mouthed silently to my siblings. They snickered silently.

"Yes. Um…if you will come inside, I will begin after our other guests arrive." Mom said a bit uncomfortably. We heard footsteps. Then the Cullen's broke through the threshold of our living room.

I glared at the floor. I still hated them.

Aunt Annie stood up. "Hi. If you forgot, I'm Annie. I'm surprised. When did you get the memo? Allie just had the vision like an hour ago. Bella has been on our tails about a nice outfit. I wasn't sure she had time to call you." She said politely.

"No. We had no memo. We had Alice; the evil pixie and shopaholic." Emmett said smiling.

We laughed. Mom had kind of been the same.

"Yes. Well, you should have seen Bella. If it didn't meet her standards, she made you change until you got it right. Right, Anthony?" Uncle Chris asked in a mocking voice.

I gave him the most murderous glare I could manage. Then I huffed a sigh. It was relief. Though it sounded like annoyance to me. They laughed at me.

"What did you do, brother?" Ren asked with wicked humor.

I glared at the floor. She was soo going to get it later.

"I was annoying mom with a pair of ripped jeans. End of story. Leave me alone." I snapped at them. It wasn't entirely true, but it was the story that stuck.

I glared at the floor again. This time out of guilt. I was lying to my family. I hoped my Aunt would write that off as guilt for disobeying my mom.

"Aww…what did the floor do to you, little Tony?" Aunt Sarah teased. I was sick of her, so I answered in sarcasm.

"It looked at me, okay Aunt Sarah?" I said with so much of a bite to the sarcasm; that it felt like I could literally bite someone's head off.

"Poor floor." Aunt Sarah said with a shake of her head.

I ground my teeth together. _'Don't do anything rash. Don't do anything rash.'_ I chanted to myself. I was surprised when I calmed.

Meanwhile, my family laughed. I tried to ignore that. It would only fuel my temper again.

"Okay. Allie sees the Denali's arriving in about half an hour." Mom said. Her lips twitched like she wanted to smile at everyone's bickering. Though, she didn't smile.

"Wait. Our dear old friends Elezar and his family?" Carlisle asked in an excited voice. Mom nodded.

And Carlisle smiled in anticipation.

"In the mean time; I assume you still have questions for me?" Mom guessed.

Carlisle and his family nodded impatiently.

"Alright. Sit. On with it." She said with a knowing smile.

So, they sat.

_**(Author's note: If you're one of those people who never reviews….tell me your thoughts. **_____

_**Ba-da-ba-ba-ba….please review it!) **_


	11. Gardens and guests (B's pov)

_**(Author's note: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. But…can I just….borrow Edward? Please? No? Oh…. *sigh* alright. Thanks for the reviews. I hope there are more to come! Chapter 11. Enjoy! –Cat ) **_

(Bella's point of view.)

As soon as they sat down, Alice burst out with the first question.

"So your daughter can see the future?" She demanded.

"Yes. I see pretty much the same way you do. Although, I happen to see more." Allie responded quietly.

"Okay. Is there anything your family can't do, Izzy?" Emmett asked in a mocking voice.

I decided to be a smart ass.

"Nope." I answered with a smirk. My family laughed.

"I wasn't aware that you were an Time Lord, Bella." Sarah said with the same crooked smirk her brother had.

I sighed. It was the same smirk I fell in love with.

I threw myself back into my teasing.

"Oh darn. You sure got me, Sarah." I said in sarcasm. Everyone laughed.

"Time Lord? Sarah, you're a _Time Lord?_" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. What's it to you, big Ed?" Sarah asked him in boredom.

Then Natalie came and sat on Sarah's lap. Sarah didn't look so bored anymore.

Emmett sniggered. "Big Ed? Thanks for the new nickname, Sarah." Emmett said with a devilish grin.

Edward groaned.

"Oh, no you don't. My brother, my nickname. Get it through your thick skull, Cullen." She said as she glared at Emmett.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

I pressed my lips together to hold back laughter. I couldn't keep the smile off my face, though.

"Sarah. Although I find your banter humorous; I ask that you wait until later to actually start fighting. You see, if I were to find my new china set broken; I would have to reciprocate with…oh, I don't know…perhaps a certain Lamborghini." I said casually as I picked my fingernails.

She gasped. "You wouldn't!" She exclaimed in fear. She almost threw Natalie off her lap.

I shrugged. "We'll see." I said vaguely.

"No! No, that's my baby! You can't hurt her! I'll kill you." She growled at me.

I looked into her tight, golden eyes.

"Don't give me a reason to touch her, and I won't. We've already discussed this. I will not give you any ultimatums. Don't push me, Sarah." I told her calmly.

She backed down. Natalie rubbed her mates arm in soothing circles saying "Shh,"

"Right. Well, I think that you should go into extra gifts, Bella." Charlotte said after a quiet minute.

I nodded. "Yes. Well, my dear family, if you wouldn't mind re-introducing yourselves. Only, this time; share you supernatural gift." I said to my family a bit grudgingly.

I knew this is what the Cullen's had come for. I wasn't exactly happy to give them what they wanted so quickly.

I admit, I was trying to buy myself some more time with them. It is a bit sad to realize my effort was wasted.

"Of course." They said simultaneously.

My sister stood. "As you know, I'm Annie. I'm Bella's twin sister. My gifts are; invisibility, a physical shield, and twin telepathy." She said.

Then, Sarah stood with Natalie. "I'm Sarah Masen, but you knew that. I'm Edward's little sister. I am a time lordess." Sarah said a bit smugly. I shook my head. Yup, she and Edward were definitely related.

"I am Natalie Hale. I'm Rosalie's sister, but I take it you knew that. Anyway, I have a power that centers on electricity. I could take a lightning bolt, and shock you to death. I'm very powerful." Natalie said a bit shyly.

Then, Peter spoke. "I am Peter, and I can sense if someone has a power. I smell a new fragrance." My Uncle Peter said as he sniffed the room.

Bree stood then. "I am Bree, and I've found that I can alter a female vampires system to obtain a fetus. In other words; I could make a woman vampire get pregnant." Bree said as she looked at the floor.

I felt bad for her. I knew that Rosalie would be on her like a moth to a flame.

Ren stood then. "I am Renesmee. Um…this is my mom. Er…I have a special power. I use my palms to project my thoughts into anyone's mind. I just have to touch you. I can also tell you about someone with one taste of their scent." My lovely daughter said in a moment of unease.

Then, as she sat down, my son stood. "I am Anthony. I have two special powers." Tony said in amusement.

"What? Two?" Ren asked confused.

"Yes, two. I have the power of being a smug, smart ass. And, I have the power of mind reading." He said with a smirk.

I shook my head and laughed a sad laugh. "What did I say about curse words, Anthony?" I sighed out.

"Er…oh, right. Sorry mom." He said with a half-smile. I narrowed my eyes. He wasn't sorry. I just let it go. Everyone was laughing.

Emmett mock-punched Edward's shoulder.

"Hey. They are twins, aren't they, Rose?" He asked an amused voice.

Edward just huffed, and mumbled something about 'look what I have to live with.' People snickered loudly at that.

Finally, when things calmed down, Jazem stood.

"I am Jazem. I'm the smart ass's brother. I have the power of mood control." My son said with a smug smile.

I just shrugged. I had already told them what would happen if they cursed in my house. I still had yet to kill my sister for teaching them those words. She knew it too.

"You too? Oh no." Jasper said in mock horror.

"Yeah, well I can also put a vampire to sleep. That's more than you can say, huh Jasper?" Jazem said smugly.

Allie sighed, shook her head. She stood up. "I am Allie. I can't believe I'm related to these people. I, much like Alice, can see the future." She said.

"Argh! I feel so insignificant." Alice pouted. I laughed.

Oh, Alice." I sighed as I shook my head.

"I am Chris. I'm Annie's husband, and Bella's brother-in-law. I have the power to duplicate myself." Chris said happily as he showed the Cullen's his power.

Finally, it was my turn. I stood. "You know who I am." I said as I smiled.

"No. I don't. Who are you?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

My hands twitched. I was ready to slap him. Rosalie sensed my intentions, and slapped him for me.

"You big idiot. Shut up." She said with a glare.

"Ow, babe. That hurts." Em said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Right. Well, aside from my mental shield; I have seven other powers. I'm a mind reader, a physic; a transporter, a levitator, weather changing, and I can change ages." I said as I counted them off on my fingers.

I'll admit, I was showing-off a bit.

I didn't want to tell them _why_ I was so powerful. The truth was, I had the gift of acquiring other people's talents. I was lucky to have caught that trait soon. Otherwise I would have been overly powerful. At first, it was a gift that only sprung into action when I was uncontrollably angry…but, after a lot of self-control…I have hidden it into near non-existence.

"Woah. That's a hefty list." Jasper said after a few quiet minutes. I could tell he was suspicious of me.

"You have quite a powerful family, Ms. Swan." Carlisle said in awe.

I wanted to spit. I knew that was all they wanted. I stood up. I needed to get out of the room.

"If you'll excuse me, I must take a few personal minutes. Thank you." I said solemnly. Then, I tore out of the room.

The last thing I heard was a pained cry of; "Bella."

I ran to my garden. Aside from my meadow, it was the one place I could think. I walked over to my rose bushes. The glorious maroon-red roses were in full bloom. My magenta-pink roses were a little bit late. And, the white roses I planted last spring are in full bloom. It was a beautiful sight. Everything in my garden was beautiful. I walked to the edge of my garden. This is where my favorite tree rests. The glorious oak stands as tall as 15 feet. I saw the pink flowers of springs bloom on the autumn forest floor. A poem came to mind. More like a sonnet. I repeated the lines softly.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? _

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate. _

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all too short a date. _

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, and often is his gold complexion dimmed; _

_and every fair from fair sometime declines, by chance, or nature's unchanging course, untrimmed. _

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade, nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st. _

_Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade, when in eternal lines to time thou grow'st. _

_So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see; so long lives this and this gives life to thee."_

I made the words into a song. It was as if the trees and flowers needed a song to acknowledge my arrival. Who knew the words of Shakespeare could bring nature to life? The light autumn breeze flowed through my garden. It swirled around me with dead leaves and seeds in its wave. My tree shuddered from the light winds chill. I touched the trunk lightly.

"Soon, my friend, you will sleep. When the cold winds come, that carry the winter's snow, you will be lost in sleep. But when spring arrives, you shall awaken. I will be here when you do." I whispered lovingly to my tree.

I was silent for a few moments. Then I heard a conversation being whispered.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Cullen." Someone said tauntingly.

"Why?" Another voice asked in impatience.

"That is _mom's_ garden. No one goes in _mom's _garden unless they have a death wish. Do you have a death wish, Cullen?"

Ah, now I recognized the 'voice'. It was my son, Anthony. He is right in his warning. I wouldn't allow anyone in this garden. Not for anything.

"I suppose I do. Now, would you move?" A gruff and impatient voice asked.

"No. No one is allowed in her garden. Besides, she said she wanted a few minutes _alone_. I don't think that meant alone with you. Trust me. My mom will come in when she's good and ready. Until then, we need to be patient." Anthony said calmly.

Wow. He is definitely bettering his anger issues. I'm proud of him. Someone sighed in defeat.

"Anyway, if she wanted to talk to you or any of us really, she'd let us know. Right now, she needs to be alone. Going back on her history is hard for her. You'll need to be patient." My son said matter-of-factly.

Then he laughed. "I know that will be hard for you, but suck it up. My mother is a woman of many worldly travels. So, she is a woman of many stories. Trust me; it is worth it to be patient. All our travels, with or without mom, have been quite the adventure." Tony said in excitement.

I smothered a laugh. Then, I was captured by a vision. I had 5 minutes left, until the Denali's arrived. _Thanks Allie…_ I thought.

I stormed through the back door.

"Hi, Bella… Bye, Bella..." I heard Sarah laugh as I sped past her to the front door.

The others were laughing as well. This was a minor fact to me. I'd give them what for later. I composed my features, and said;

"Alright. We have five minutes. Please…try to be pleasant." I teased my family in a mock pleading voice.

"Yeah…that means you, Tony." Renesmee teased.

He glared at her. "Aunt Tanya likes me better than you." He said with a half sad and half testing smile on his face.

"Aww…we'll fix that for you, honey." I said in a teasing coo.

"Besides, who wants second best when they can have the original?" Anthony asked with a grin directed towards Edward.

"Oh no…" Edward groaned.

Suddenly, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice burst out laughing.

"Do you think she'll try the whole piano thing again?" Emmett laughed out.

"No. She still hates me for that, you know." Alice said with a twinkling laugh.

"Oh, good times…good times." Jasper said with a shake of his head.

"Ugh! Thanks for the mental pictures guys. Wasn't it enough to be there when it happened?" Rosalie said with a shudder.

I blocked them out. My curiosity in what had happened wouldn't be helpful to my previous decisions. No, not helpful at all.

Not a moment too soon; that a swift knock on the door remind me of reality. I smiled, and pulled back the door.

There they were…

_**(Author's note: Hope ya liked it. Reviews = more chapters. I love reviews like I love Dr. Pepper. Thanks to those who like McDonalds…and to those who so kindly said this is better than the actual book. You're all so sweet. **_

_**Ba-da-ba-ba-ba…please review it! ) **_


	12. Sometimes old friends fight (Ez pov)

_**(Author's note: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Uhm…thanks for the reviews..and hopefully there will be more. Anyhow…so…the moment you've been waiting for… chapter 12. Enjoy! –Cat)**_

(Eleazar's point of view.)

I had convinced my family that it was time for a visit to our young friend, Isabella.

She had been like a daughter to Carmen and I, and we missed her.

Also, Bella's adoptive sisters; Tanya, Kate, and Irina had greatly missed their little sister.

As well as Bella's adoptive brothers; Stuart, Garrett, and Laurent.

But, more than that; Carmen and I wanted to see our grandchildren again. It felt like decades since we last saw our four favorite grandchildren.

"Oh! I can't wait, Eleazar!" Tanya said as her strawberry blonde curls bounced in delight.

I laughed.

"You are starting to sound like Alice Cullen now, Tanya." Kate remarked.

Tanya glared at her sister.

"Oh, that was a harsh insult, Kate." Stuart said in defense.

"Yeah, that was kind of mean, babe…" Garrett commented to his mate.

"Oh, thanks so much, honey." Kate replied sarcastically.

"Alright. Enough. Let's agree not to bring up those filthy monsters we thought of as friends…The Cullen's." Irina demanded of her sisters.

"Hey. They are still friends." Carmen remarked sadly.

She was always sad to hear our children speaking of The Cullen's in a derogatory manor. Esme was one of her dearest friends.

"Mother, we've already discussed this. How dare they hurt Bella? I mean, she's just so sweet." Tanya said in a tone of pleading.

I sighed. So did my lovely Carmen. We'd heard much of this conversation before, and we did not want to hear it again. I knew Carlisle. I knew that he would never intentionally hurt another human. Or, in this case…now anyway…another vampire. I still found it hard to believe that he allowed the execution of James. Yet, he did have that coming to him…

"Are we there yet?" Tanya whined after about an hour.

She was beginning to get annoying.

"Does it look like we're there, yet? Geez…chill, Tanya." Garrett said in impatience.

She huffed at him.

"Well, are we _almost_ there, Eleazar?" She asked.

"Yes, sweet Tanya. We're almost there." I allowed.

"Eeek!" She screeched happily.

My family covered their ears.

"Yeesh, Tanya. Pixie..." Kate said in annoyance.

"I wish we could sedate her…" Carmen wondered aloud. I chuckled quietly.

My girls, though, were rude enough to chortle out a laugh.

That would be fantastic, mom!" Irina commented.

About 20 minutes later, we had finally reached the turnoff to Bella's house. By this point, Tanya was bouncing in her seat. Not just her, but in a way, everyone was anxious for this gathering. Even I found myself pressing harder on the gas pedal in anticipation of what was to come.

I curved the car around the ridiculous bends and twists that led to her house. Carmen smirked. I smiled too.

Let Bella make finding her like a marble reaching the center of a labyrinth.

I screeched to a stop as the house came into view.

"Yay! Let me out!" Tanya screamed happily.

She jumped out of the car, and sped to the front door. We quickly followed after her. She stood at the glass door; smoothing her skirt, and twirling the ends of her hair. Then, she tapped lightly on it with her knuckles. Not even half a second later, Bella opened the door.

"Ah! Bella! Oh, how I've missed you, my sister!" Tanya screamed as she threw her arms around Bella.

Bella laughed, and hugged her back.

"Hello Tanya. It is an absolute joy seeing you here as well. All of you." Bella said as she squirmed out of Tanya's hug to come and embrace the rest of us.

"Well, I don't pick favorites." Bella said with a smirk, as she read my thoughts.

"No, you certainly don't, my dear." Carmen said as she lightly squeezed Bella.

"Thank you, mother." Bella said shyly.

"May we come in, little Bells?" Garrett asked teasingly.

"Why, of course you can." She answered him with a gesture.

We stepped inside. Tanya stuttered to a stop.

"I recognize that smell, Eleazar." She said as she turned to me curiously.

"Yeah…that scent is vaguely familiar…" Kate murmured as she sniffed the air.

"Well, I don't recognize it..." Stuart said confused.

Tanya hissed, and stomped her way to Bella's living room. Again, we followed after her. Then, we saw a frightful sight before us. The Cullen's were sitting on the couch. And they, to top it off; were laughing about something with a large part of Bella's family. We froze. Their laughter died down to a dead silence. I stood, staring at nothing…seeing nothing. I wished that they would disappear. I wished that they wouldn't hurt Bella again…because this time, if they did…I would be with the girls when it came to revenge.

They all were here…Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice…..And there he was...the one person I never hoped to see again. I blinked, and found my limbs again. The next thing I knew; Bella was restraining Tanya.

"I'll kill him!" She screamed. "Let me go, Bella! He deserves to die for what he did to you, my sister!" Tanya struggled against Bella's tight hold.

She was fighting a losing battle. Tanya was trying to reason with Bella but, she wouldn't have it.

"No! This is _my_ house, and I _don't_ need you taking care of things for me...please Tanya...have peace." Bella said calmly.

Then a wave of tranquility fell over me. I knew Jazem was near. Perhaps Bella had suspected such a reaction out of her sister. Whatever her reasons; I was grateful.

"Woah...somebody woke up on the wrong side of the cat litter..." A voice called.

I recognized this voice.

"Sarah…It's been much too long." I said stiffly.

"Yes, Eleazar. It has…I trust you are well, my old friend…" She said conversationally. I was about to answer, but Tanya screamed.

She broke free of Bella's hold then.

"You! You selfish jerk! I hate you! I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Tanya screamed in Edward's face.

He flinched back.

"Tanya! Go! You need to calm down…now go blow off some steam…outside…" Bella ordered.

"Come on, Tanya…let's go hunt." Stuart pleaded with his mate. She turned to him, and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Bella…" She said fervently.

"Go..." Bella ordered again.

I watched as my daughter walked slowly out the front door, and into the forest.

"Well…that was fun…" Kate said awkwardly.

"Come…come…they'll return soon. We must catch up. How are you mother, father?" Bella asked suddenly.

I knew what she was doing… She was trying to shake that last event off. Wise of her. Then again, she was always skilled at repressing unpleasant things.

"Well, I'm doing fairly well…and you my dear?" I said as I turned to my wife.

"I'm doing…excellent, thank you." She responded to our daughter with a smile.

Bella smiled in return. It was genuine, despite the recent events.

"My sister. It has been too long…how are you?" Laurent asked in a slight English accent.

"Oh…I'm hanging in there, Laurent. And you?" Bella answered.

"Oh…I'm good." He answered politely.

"Carlisle, I see you are still well." I said to my old friend cautiously.

"Yes, I am well. It is fantastic to see you again, Eleazar." He responded with a genuine smile.

I wanted to smile back, but I couldn't.

"Eleazar, my father didn't decide this. I did." Edward said in response to my thoughts.

"You decided what, Edward?" Kate asked suddenly.

He sighed. "You all need not be angry with Carlisle, or Esme, or any of my siblings. They didn't decide to leave Bella 20 years ago…I did. I wanted to make sure Bella-" He started, but was cut off by my daughter.

"Hey! Don't bring it up again! Jeez, Cullen…there's no need to be so melancholy around friends." I gaped at her. She was the last one I expected to do that. I mean, the other three, sure…but _her?_

_**(Author's note: Hope ya liked it… Uhm…I kinda wrote it. I had to look up the spelling of Eleazar. AND…I had to correct his name because I missed the 'a' between the e and z. Grr… Anyway..thanks for reading!**_

_**Ba-da-ba-ba-ba…please review it!) **_


End file.
